New Beginnings
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: Have you ever been the new student at a school? Have you ever felt like an outcast? Have you ever been uprooted from the life that you know and thrown into a different one? Have you ever felt that life just loves to use you as a punching bag?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so if any of you reading this have read **_Life in the Sand_**, no I have not discontinued it or stopped writing it. I had two chapter for it written ready to upload and my damn hard drive crashed and I lost EVERYTHING! So, I'm a little put off with it. Until I get the inspiration to pick it back up, I have wrote this. Don't give up on me though! Please enjoy my new little bout of craziness.

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto**

* * *

Have you ever been the new student at a school? Have you ever felt like an outcast? Have you ever been uprooted from the life that you know and thrown into a different one? Have you ever felt that life just loves to use you as a punching bag? The suffocating feeling of walking into the unknown, for some can be over whelming.

It's never easy when your family gets uprooted from you have to move hundreds miles away from your friends, family and the life that your comfortable with. Sure your dad gets a great business offer and he can't turn it down. Your mom is rising up in the fashion industry. So, you have to move and leave everything you've ever known behind.

What can you do though? Life isn't fair.

...

"Yume dear, I know your nervous, but you'll be fine." Aio Takahashi said as she looked over at her 17 year old daughter. "It's only a couple weeks into the school year, so it will be easy to fit right in."

Hazel eyes drifted away from window to look at the older woman. Aio was a very beautiful woman, but she never let it make her vain. For she was probably one of the most kindest, gentlest woman you'd ever meet. Yume looked a lot like her mother, same black hair and facial features. Yume had her dad's eye color though.

"I'm just glad that the school doesn't make you wear uniforms." Yume said looking down at her attire. Washed out blue-jeans, purple V-neck long sleeved shirt and black converse. Her way of being laid back. Even though her mom was one of the best fashion designers, Yume didn't like wearing designer clothes and looking stylish.

Why would she draw anymore attention to herself? To her, your clothes are not what made you popular or classy. Outward appearances were nothing but show. However, Yume learned along time ago not to judge somebody based on their looks.

"I'll most likely be the one picking you up after school, your father is going to be in business meetings all day." Aio said as they pulled in front the prestigious Konoha High Private Academy.

The school wasn't really private, some old geezer just named it that because it sounded cool. It was massive though. at least four stories tall and was just freaking huge! Yume sighed as she climbed out of her mom's car, she was so out of her comfort zone. Her old school was small and everybody knew everybody, not this one though.

"Here is your student identification card, you know where to go?"

Yume nodded at her mom and gave her a small wave goodbye as her mom drove off. Shouldering her bag, Yume walked up the front steps and into her new school, and her life. The halls were empty since class was already in session, so it was easy for her to navigate through the long corridors until she found the office.

Pulling the office door open, a brown haired woman looked up from behind the desk she sat and. Yume handed over her student I.D card and the woman, whose name was Mrs. Sato, smiled and started typing away at her computer.

"Your schedule has been set according to what you previous selected, except for you 6th period. We wasn't able to put you in regular chemistry, so now you are in Advanced Chemistry 1. Is that okay?" Mrs. Sato asked handing me my schedule.

Yume nodded and looked it over silently. She was okay in regular Chemistry, something told me that she was going to have get a freaking tutor to help with that class. Mrs. Sato handed her some more documents to sign and what not, before telling her how to get to her first class.

She had to go up the stairs to the very top freaking top floor. Why you ask? Because that's how this school worked, Freshmen was on the bottom, then Sophomores, then Juniors, then Seniors. They kept them separated for the main core classes. Extra circulative courses were all together though, such as sports and gym and Drama class.

Easily founding her class Yume took in a deep breath before hesitantly knocking on the door before entering, there was about 19 students in the class all together. And everyone's eyes were on her. The teacher paused in her lecture and smiled at Yume, she took Yume's papers and nodded.

"Ms Yume Takahashi, yes I was told that I was getting a new student today. Welcome to Konoha." Kurenai said giving me a heart warming smile.

"Thank you." Yume bowed in greeting. One thing her mom drilled into her was proper manners.

"Class this is Yume Takahashi." Kurenai said turning to look around at all the students. "Yume, you can go sit next to Hinata."

Yume hesitated. "Who's Hinata?"

A girl with long dark blue hair and lavender eyes raised her hand. Yume quickly made her way towards the table that Hinata was seated at, she slid into the seat and pulled a notebook and a pen out of bag before sitting down by her feet.

"H...hello."

Yume looked over at the obviously shy girl beside her and offered up a friendly smile in return. "Hello."

"I'm Hinata."

"Yume."

Hinata nodded and turned back to Kurenai as she began teaching again. She slowly slid her book over so Yume could have something to look at as Kurenai taught. Yume flashed her a grateful smile and scooted a little closer so she could she. Yume tucked a stray hair that fell into her face behind her ear, she had her mid-back length hair up in a high ponytail, but a few pieces loved to escape.

She noticed that a lot of the boys in class was wearing ties. Actually all of the boys had a tie on, even if it didn't match what they was wearing, they had one on. She asked Hinata about it and Hinata told her that even though the school didn't have a uniform, there was a slight dress code. The boys had to wear ties everyday and if the girls wore a skirt if couldn't be any shorter than mid-thigh and had to wear stockings with them. No spaghetti strap or halter tops without a cover up.

That sounded reasonable. She couldn't help but smile as some of the boys fiddled with their tie uncomfortably. Her hand was constantly moving across her open notebook as she took notes on the lesson. She had to go by the library at some point to check out the textbooks that she needed.

The bell rang and Hinata asked if she could see Yume's schedule. Yume couldn't help but sigh with relief when Hinata said that they had four classes together, including their next one. Even though the top floor was full of nothing but Seniors, there was a lot of freaking kids. Yume stuck to Hinata like glue as she led the wall through the bustling body of students.

Her next teacher was a man named Genma, he was very cute too. He was her math teacher and again she was addressed in front of the whole class. She sat down in the seat behind Hinata and was instantly brought into a conversation be the blond kid beside her.

"Hey, I'm Naruto. Did you recently move here, well of course you did because your new. Do you like Ramen? I do!"

Yume blinked at him, it was like the kid was the energizer bunny. He talked so fast that Yume had to pause for a second just to catch what he said. His blond hair was like a halo on top of his head, his shocking blue eyes were full of mirth and laughter. The grin on his face looked painful. Was that whisker mark tattoos on his face?

"Uh..." Yume said not knowing what to say to bouncing blond beside her. "Yeah I just recently moved here a month ago, um...I've never had Ramen before."

Naruto's face showed instant shock and horror, it was like she insulted him. "Oh you don't know what your missing out on, I'll take you to get some after school. Ramen is sooo good."

"Wha...?"

Genma called Naruto's name and made him focus on the lesson. Yume faced the front as Naruto slouched in his seat. That was unexpected and completely random. Throughout the lesson Yume did her best to focus on what Genma was teaching, Hinata had turned around to offer her book again.

There was snoring coming from beside them and both girls looked over to see Naruto asleep on his desk, drooling slightly. Genma noticed but just rolled his eyes and continued with the lesson, she took it that this was a common occurrence.

Hinata was nice enough to wake him though once the bell rang, Naruto ran off yelling about his promise to treat Yume to Ramen after school.

"Is he serious?" Yume asked Hinata as she walked her to her next class.

"Knowing Naruto-kun, he most likely is." Hinata said as she looked down at the ground.

We didn't share the next class but we had Drama together fourth period, Hinata promised to meet me outside my sex-ed class once it was over so we could walk all the way to the Drama class together.

Her sex-ed teacher was Kakashi Hatake. He had most of his face covered up by a mask and his hair was silver. Yume noticed that his hair stood up all on its on, there was gel it whatsoever. Yume didn't know why she was in Sex-ed, it was just a filler class that she didn't really need. It wasn't called sex-ed either, the school called it Health Anatomy.

She sat in front of this boy who slept the whole period, his hair was up in a ponytail and made his head look like a pineapple. Shikamaru was his name Yume thought anyways. Kakashi was just a part-time teacher, he was also a counselor for students who had problems. This was the only subject he taught, the only class he taught.

There was only 6 kids in the class as well, Yume guessed that most of them was here because they needed an extra credit or something. The bell rang and she made her way outside to meet Hinata. They had to walk down the stairs to the first floor to get to the Drama class. When we say Drama class, it was the class that out on all the school plays and shows. The one to were you had be able to act, sing or dance, if you didn't than you was an extra.

Her instructor was Ms. Ioba, a very strict looking woman who didn't out up with any bullshit. If you was in her class than she expected you to be on time everyday and be ready to get into the act as soon as you stepped foot into her class.

"A new student huh?" Ms. Ioba crossed her arms and looked Yume up and down. "Before I can allow you to join this class, I need to know what I should do with you."

Yume didn't like the sound of that. She paled as Ms. Ioba told her to go on the make shift stage they had set up, all the other students was sitting around the room watching.

"Do you have any talents Ms. Takahashi?"

Yume nodded at Ioba and as the teacher raised an eyebrow she open her mouth. "I can dance and sing."

"Really? Well then let's see." Ioba sat down in her chair and gave Yume her full attention. "I want you to dance." She raised her hand to signal for whoever was working the music to turn it on.

Yume could hear her heartbeat beating loudly in her ears, her palms became sweaty and she fidgeted nervously. Hinata flashed her a encouraging smile and nodded. Closing her eyes, Yume waited for the music to start. It was a nice relaxing, slow melody that sounded over the speakers. She couldn't help but smile as she recognized the song.

As she danced Yume kept her eyes closed. She always had a bit of stage fright and right now was no different. She did however start to sing with the song, her voice growing louder and louder as the song progressed. Since her movements were slow and graceful it was easy to sing along with the music.

Her eyes finally opened once it was over with. There was smiles on most of the students faces, Ms. Ioba had her head tilted to the side regarding me intently. She stood up and brought out her clipboard writing something on it.

"You can take a seat next to Hinata, welcome to My Stage." Ioba said with a curt nod.

Yume didn't complain and quickly made her way to Hinata, who gave her a shy smile and said she did really good. In her old school, Yume was in her drama club. She also took lessons in different styles of dancing and had her own voice coach. Those two things was Yume's passion. Singing and Dancing. They were the only thing she ever put her whole effort and time into, her mother loved it and signed her up for any and every dance class that Yume would take.

Lunch came around Yume got to meet Hinata's friends. Her cousin Neji and his girlfriend Tenten, and Rock Lee. When they first walked into the cafeteria someone shouted her name and she noticed that Naruto was surrounded by a big group of people, Naruto waved at her and she could only offer a small wave back as everyone at the table stared at her. Even though she found the energetic blond friendly, she stayed by Hinata.

After lunch was history than her chemistry class than it was gym/track. If you wasn't in sports than your last hour was free so you could study and get all your homework gathered up. So Yume spent it in the library.

When the final bell rang, Yume made it out of the school building before Naruto could find her, she didn't want to find out if he was telling the truth on taking her out. Her mom was waiting by the front gates.

"Hey sweetheart. Did you have a good first day?"

"Yes mom, I even made a friend, I think." Yume said as she pulled her seat belt on.

"That's great, I talked with your father and he agreed to let you drive your car to school tomorrow." Aio didn't miss the happy look that flashed across her daughters face. "We figured that you probably didn't want us picking you up or dropping your off at school."

"Can we go shopping?" Yume asked smiling at her mom hopefully.

Aio turned to give her daughter a wide eyed look. Yume hated shopping, she always complained whenever Aio would drag her to the mall. "Why?"

Shrugging Yume looked out her window. "I need to get some new dancing clothes. My Drama teacher told me that she was putting me in the upcoming play as a dancer. I need new tights."

Aio made a left turn and headed towards the mall. "Of course dear, we can't take to long though okay. Your dad will be home in a couple hours."

Yume nodded. "That's fine mom."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So I suffer from Insomnia so these chapters are going to be coming pretty quick. Seeing as how I don't get much sleep at night, so I have nothing better to do than write.

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto**

* * *

Yume's hand came slamming down on her alarm clock. It was 6:00 already? No, just a few more hours. As Yume pulled the covers up over her head and got comfortable again, her bedroom opened and someone flipped her lights on.

"Rise and shine Cupcake."

Yume pulled the covers down to her nose and glared at her dad. He was already dressed in his business suit, ready to tackle the brand new day. Just because he was, doesn't mean that she was. Yume rolled over and buried herself in her blankets.

"If you don't get up than your going to be late, which means your not going to be able to drive your car." Her dad said in a sing song voice, jiggling her keys.

Huffing Yume threw her covers off and sat up, her dad mock screamed and shielded his eyes.

"Haha dad, really funny." Yume grumbled as she slid out of bed, she caught how she looked in her vanity mirror and cringed. her hair was an absolute mess, and she had bags under eyes, the dark circles more prominent. Insomnia sucked.

She ignored her father and made her way to her bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Once done and dressed in jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, Yume made her way downstairs. She could smell her mom cooking breakfast.

A yawn slipped past her lips as she slumped down at the table. "Did you not sleep again last night?" Aio asked as she stared at her daughter with concern.

Yume shook her head. "I finally fell asleep around 5:00."

"Did you take your medicine?" Hideki, her father, asked placing his cup of coffee down.

"Yeah, but its not working." Yume nodded her thanks as her mom sat down eggs, bacon and toast for her to eat.

"I'll call Shizune-san and see if she can send you something stronger." Her mother said sitting down to eat as well. Yume just nodded and began to eat her food.

Before she could leave though, her dad held his hand out and dropped a small white pill in her hand. Yume quickly took it, kissed her parents goodbye, snagged her car keys and left for school.

It was 7:40 when she arrived and parked in the student parking lot. She climbed out of her car and shouldered her bag. Her long black hair was down today, so it blew slightly in the wind. She was half-way to the building when someone shouted her name. A flash of blond was seen before someone through their arm over her shoulder.

"What happened yesterday? You totally stood me up." Naruto whined in her ear.

Yume gave him an apologetic look. "Yeah sorry about that, I had to get home early."

"Its cool, we can go today if you want?" Naruto said as he pulled me towards the school building. He was quite persistent wasn't he?

"Leave her alone dobe. It's obvious she doesn't want to eat your nasty Ramen."

Naruto jerked around and pulled her so swiftly, her head momentarily spun. A raven haired boy was standing next to a pink haired girl behind them, the girl had green eyes and was wearing very stylish jeans and blouse. The boy was cute, but the air of arrogance surrounded him.

"Oi, shut up Teme! I'm just being nice to the new student." Naruto said defensively.

"Sasuke is right Naruto, stop bothering the girl. " The pinkette said rolling her eyes.

"But Sakura...she's never had Ramen before."

Yume couldn't keep the smile off her face at Naruto's childish tone of voice. It was obvious that these three were best friends. "Yume, my name is Yume, not girl." She said as she slipped away from Naruto's hold. "Excuse me."

Yume turned away from them and smiled as Hinata came up the steps. She looked so beautiful today, though the reason why she was wearing a jacket was beyond Yume's comprehension.

"Morning Yume-san."

"Morning Hinata." Yume said as she turned her back to three friends and followed Hinata up the steps and into the school. She is aware that their eyes are following her, but she doesn't pay them any mind. It's only her second day and so far the only one who was even on her list as potential friends was Hinata.

The reason was simple. Nothing about Hinata was fake. Sure the girl had insecurity issues, but she was one of sweetest girls Yume has ever met. She speaks so softly that half the time Yume can't even hear her. Point blank: Hinata was ADORABLE! Yume had one goal in mind, and that was bring Hinata out of her shell and put some confidence in her.

"Are you going to take Ms. Ioba up on her offer and dance in the play?" Yume asked as her and Hinata made the trek up the stairs to get to the fourth floor. God why was their so many stairs?

Hinata looked down and gripped her books in front of her body tightly. "I don't know."

"You really should do it Hinata, from what I saw yesterday you have talent in dancing." Yume leaned against one of the lockers as Hinata opened hers to grab their English book. "Besides I'll be doing it with you."

"I...I might." Yume couldn't keep the smile off her face, that was one step in the direction of making Hinata more self-confident. "Let's go before we are late."

Yume nodded and hoisted her bag up on her shoulder before she followed Hinata to Kurenai's class. English was good, they were assigned partners to do an Essay over their favorite poet/Author. Yume was glad that Hinata was her partner.

Naruto once again tried making friends with her in math. She had to politely tell him thather mother didn't allow her to go out with anybody until her parents met them. Naruto seemed to understand and even said something along the lines that he would gladly meet her parents so he could take her to eat Ramen. He even invited Hinata, who turned red and became a stuttering mess. Now that was interesting.

"Good morning Yume, I'm glad to see you in my class again." Kakashi said as he lowered his book to look at Yume. Yume nodded and took her seat in front of Shikamaru.

The other kids in class was a girl with blond hair, that had unnatural brown streaks in it, and three other guys. Two of them sat by each other and talked very loudly to one another. The other boy was a red head who sat in the back of the class with his hood up all the time, his head was always down too. The only reason Yume knew he was a red head because she could see red tendrils of hair sticking out from under his hood.

Yume was halfway through with her math homework when the other girl, Bree, suddenly sat up straighter and hollered at Kakashi to get his attention.

"Yes Bree?" Kakashi didn't even look up from his book.

"This is supposed to be Health Anatomy right?" At Kakashi's nod she continued. "So I have a question about sex?"

Yume looked up and blinked at the girl, the two loud boys stopped in their rambling and faced her also, Shikamaru kept snoring away. The red head didn't even twitch. Kakashi lowered his book to give Bree his undivided attention. Even though he looked hesitant to do so.

"Yes?"

"Is it really painful for a girl their first time?" What the hell kind if question was that?

"Um...I'm not sure, I'm not a girl so I wouldn't know." Kakashi stated uncomfortably, his eye closing. Bree pursed her lips and swung around in her seat to face Yume.

"What?" Yume asked ignoring how now all the attention was on her.

"Well does it hurt?"

You've got to be fucking kidding me?

"Why the hell are you asking me for?" Yume asked flabbergausted.

"Your a girl."

"That doesn't mean that I've had sex?" Yume really wanted to chunk her pencil at Bree, just because she was a girl didn't mean a damn thing.

A mischievous smile slithered across Bree's face. "So your a virgin?"

"I didn't say that."

"Your not a virgin?"

"I didn't say that either."

Forget a pencil Yume was ready to throw her desk at Bree. All the guys in class was watching the two girls talk intently, Shikamaru even had his head up as his eyes flickered back and forth. If was paying attention she would have seen that the red-head had shifted ever so slightly to look up through his bangs. Kakashi picked his book back up and pretended to ignore their conversation.

"Why do you even want to know if it hurts?" Yume asked exasperated, she really didn't want to know why, but this girl wasn't going to leave her alone.

Bree blushed and twirled a piece of hair around her fingers. "I don't know, I'm 17 and was thinking about exploring that area, but all my friends keep telling me that it hurts the first time, plus my boyfriend has been asking me about taking our relationship to the next level."

Yume didn't know why but she suddenly felt like smacking the stupid girl upside her head. A sigh escaped her lips as she placed her head in her hand and turned her eyes to focus on Bree.

"So basically your telling me that your boyfriend is pressuring you into having sex, but your scared?"

Bree look half offended and glared at me. "He isn't pressuring me into anything!"

Yume waved her hand not caring. "Doesn't matter on the technicality of the situation. Answer me this, do you want sex just to fuck or do you want sex so you can feel that connection?

Kakashi dropped his book and stared at Yume with wide eyes. He was not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. Bree tilted her head confused, Yume groaned and resisted the urge to slam her head into the desk. "Your setting her asking about sex and you don't even know the different kinds of sex."

"There's different kinds of sex?"

Yume did let her head hit the desk this time. "Yes they're different kinds of sex!"

It was so silent in the class that you could a cricket chirping outside. The two loud mouths leaned forward in their seats and waited for Yume's next words. Kakashi didn't know if he should interrupt the girl's conversation or let it continue.

Yume's head snapped up and she took a deep breath as she looked down at her desk. "You've got your basics. Vaginal, Anal and Oral. But what I'm talking about is plain old fucking just to fuck with no strings attached, mostly associated in one night stands and between people who want to be friends with benefits, or fuck buddies."

Yume's eyes connected with Bree's as she focused mainly on her and ignored the males in the room. "Then you have passionate sex, or what some mean call making love. It's when your with somebody that you care deeply about, and when yall have sex there isn't any hurry in getting off. All there is you and this other person, both connecting in such a way that it feels unreal. "

Bree blinked and tilted her head. "That still doesn't answer my question on if it hurts a girls first time."

Shrugging Yume picked her pencil up. "Can't help you on that one, even if I could it all comes down your choice. If you feel comfortable making that final leap then go for it. " As Bree went o turn around Yume leveled her with a hard look. "But, the moment you give yourself to that guy, you will never get your innocence back. You will never your purity again."

With that Yume went back to her homework and ignored everyone else until the bell rang and class was dismissed. Kakashi however stopped her before she could completely escape.

"That was very brave of you, to speak of such things to Bree."

Yume narrowed her eyes at Kakashi, there was some hidden meaning behind his words. Like he knew something that Yume was unaware of. Like he knew some big secret. Yume's eyes widened as it dawned on her.

"Y...you know?" She croaked out as her jaw slackened.

Kakashi nodded and stood up. "I'm a counselor Yume, your mom told me just in case something ever happened." Kakashi put his hand on Yume's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk, it's why I'm here."

Yume's mouth went dry and her eyes squeezed shut for a split second as her breathing became ragged. Kakashi shifted and looked at the girl with concern. Yume's eyes opened back up and she nodded to Kakashi before leaving the classroom to meet Hinata. Completely missing the eyes that followed her, missing the person that heard the whole conversation.

Today in Drama class Ms. Ioba was assigning everyone their positions in the Christmas play. Yume stared down at the script in her hands, she had to sing FOUR different songs. And Dance! Poor Hinata was hyperventilating next to her, Yume peeked over at her and looked down at her own paper. Hinata had to sing two songs with Yume, plus she was a main dancer.

"We can help each other practice." Yume offered as Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat. Hinata nodded numbly, she knew that Ms. Ioba wasn't going to change her mind about what she decided. "Beside we have our English Essay to do together anyways."

"I would like that." Hinata said giving Yume a grateful smile.

"Maybe you could come to my house this weekend and we could get started on it." Yume suggested, Hinata nodded at the idea.

After school was over Yume went home and asked her parents who was enthralled by the idea of their daughter having a friend over for the weekend. It eased their minds knowing that their daughter was making friends despite everything. Later that night when Yume called Hinata to see what her father said, Yume fell back on her bed and laughed when Hinata told her father agreed to it, but he wanted to meet Yume at some point.

Hinata was going to come to Yume's Friday and stay till Sunday. Yume dressed differently today for some reason, instead of jeans she wore a skirt. It went mid-thigh like the rules of the dress code of course. It was a red and black skirt with black with a black belt around her hips. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a red tie, she completed her outfit with thigh high black socks and her favorite black and red converse. Her hair stayed down to fall down her back.

She wasn't emo or goth or whatever the heck kids called her look. She just liked dressing differently every once in a while. Her dad raised an eyebrow at her attire but didn't say anything. Him and his wife was used to Yume's weird fashion sense, she usually based what she wore by how she was feeling. So they didn't nit pick at her.

"Remember that I'm bring Hinata over here tonight." Yume told her parents, pointing her piece of bacon at them for emphasis.

"Yes, yes we know." Aio told her daughter as she grabbed Yume's medicine. "We will be on our best behavior."

Yume gave her parents a kiss goodbye before heading off to school. She stopped at a local coffee shop and grabbed her and Hinata some coffee. She parked in usual parking spot and grabbed her bag, she put her keys in her mouth while grabbing the two coffee cups.

"Don't you look...different."

Yume looked up at Naruto as he stood their in front of her car, his head tilted slightly as he looked her outfit over. Every morning he seemed to materialize out of nowhere and talk to her, Yume didn't mind though. She was growing accustomed to his presence and even started to consider him as a friend. He was just so happy and fun-loving, Yume was drawn to his childish antics.

"I hope that's a good different." Yume said stuffing her keys in her bag and gabbing the coffee cups from the top of her car. Naruto flashed her a smile and nodded. He chatted about anything and everything as they walked towards the school building.

Sakura and Sasuke and one other, a platinum blond girl who she was introduced to a few days before, Ino? They were waiting by the steps of the school, like they usually did every morning. The two girls were obviously arguing over something since they was in each other faces. Sasuke looked annoyed and rolled his eyes at the two, his gaze drifted towards Naruto and Yume as they approached.

Yume was surprised to find out that Sasuke's last name was Uchiha. She knew his family owned the Uchiha corporation, her father had done business with them before. Hell when she found out Naruto's last name was Namikaze-Uzumaki, she about had a fit. Mainly because she knew Minato Namikaze.

Basically she was at the same school with kids whose parents were very powerful people. The Haruno and Yamanaka family even had a name for their selves, and to top it all off she was becoming best friends with Hinata Hyuga. Another powerful family.

"Yo Sasuke, Sakura, Ino!" Naruto shouted in greeting, gaining their attention. Sakura and Ino looked Yume's outfit over, she had to resist rolling her eyes at them.

Yume spotted Hinata and told Naruto bye, Yume casually leaned against the stone railing and waited till Hinata was beside her. "If you keep staring at the ground like that, then your going to create a hole and fall in."

Hinata's head jerked up in surprise. She smiled a second later as Yume handed over her favorite coffee beverage. She complimented Yume's outfit, who did a little spin, making Hinata giggle.

"Are you ready for this weekend?" Yume asked as they made it to their floor, Hinata nodded and told her that they would have to go to her house after school though so she could get some clothes. Yume just shrugged and said that was fine.

She tilted her coffee up and downed it, before throwing it away in a near by trash bin. She turned around to walk to her locker only to smack into a brick wall, well actually it was someone's body, but they felt like a brick wall. Yume flailed and grabbed onto the person's shirt causing them to topple over and land on top of her. Yume grunted as her back hit the stone cold floor underneath her, her head hit the floor a little to hard.

Her eyes snapped open as whoever was laying on her shifted, her eyes widened as blood red hair and blue-green eyes filled her vision.

_Holy shit_.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

So I already have chapter 7 of this story written, I'm changing a few thing though. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Gaara is in it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The guy had dark circles around his eyes, and from being this close she could tell that they were not made from eyeliner. She could make out the Kanji for love over his left brow, hidden by his bangs.

Her breath caught as her eyes connected with is. He was glaring at her, he shifted again to get off her but her hands were still fisted in his shirt. Yume quickly let go so he could stand up, he stared down at her as she just continued to lay there for a minute.

Her mind wasn't processing anything. All she could see was this hot ass guy in front of her. He was wearing black jeans, a crimson shirt, black tie and black jacket. She blinked at him and slowly sat up, her eyes snapped to the hand he offered her and she took it allowing him to lift her off the ground.

Before Yume could say she was sorry for knocking him over or even say thank you for helping her up, he was gone. Walking down the hall like nothing ever happened. Yume could only stare after him in silence, her gaze snapped to Hinata who was standing frozen beside her.

"Who was that?"

Hinata jumped and looked in the direction that the mystery guy vanished. "T...that was Gaara."

"Gaara, how come I've never seen him before?" It would be hard NOT to miss him. How the hell has someone like that able to escape her vision for the entire week that she's been here?

"He usually keeps to himself, we have Advanced Chemistry with him." Yume looked at Hinata in shock, okay maybe she should pay more attention to who was in her classes.

They made it to English in time for the bell to ring, Yume found it hard to concentrate on Kurenai's lecture. She was determined to somehow find Gaara and apologize. For some reason she was hesitant though, she got a good look at his eyes. They held so much hate in them. Sighing softly to herself, Yume forced that chance encounter out of her mind and focused on taking notes.

She had a slight headache as third period rolled around. The back of her head was hurting from hitting the floor earlier and last period Naruto wouldn't shut up about his plans for the weekend. Sometimes his voice was too damn loud.

She slumped in her seat and placed her finger tips on her throbbing temples. The only other students in class was Bree and Shikamaru. Something made her look up as someone walked into the class. Her breath stopped as Gaara walked passed her to the desk in the very back.

_He has been in her class this entire time?!_

In her defense though he usually sat in the back with his hood up, and he usually beat her to class too. Closing her eyes she rubbed her temples more vigorously, damn this blasted headache.

"Yume? Are you okay?"

Yume glanced up at Kakashi, he was standing in front of her desk. "Yeah, just have a slight headache from hitting my head this morning. No big deal."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Yume shook her head no and rested her head in her arms. Kakashi gave her one last glance before going to his desk. The two idiots were being loud again, it took all of her control not to snap at them to shut the hell up. Not being able to handle it anymore, Yume stood up and asked Kakashi if she could go to her locker.

She had some painkillers in there. She grabbed her bottle, took two out and popped them in her mouth. Taking a drink of her water bottle to wash them down, she had to take a certain kind of painkiller so it didn't react with her medicine.

When she got back to class Yume hesitated at her desk. She shook her head and walked to the back of the classroom, stopping in front of a certain red heads desk. His gaze drifted from staring out the window to level her with blank look.

"Your Gaara right?"

"Hn."

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to run into like that." Yume said fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

Gaara just blinked at her. His posture was relaxed, yet Yume could see how tense he was. His expression showed absolutely nadda. Yume sighed and turned away, going back to her seat. Gaara caught Kakashi's eye, since the older gentlemen was watching the scene closely, before going back to look outside.

There was a knock on the door and Yume looked up surprised to see Hinata standing there.

"Yes Ms. Hyuga?"

Hinata's gaze went over to Kakashi and she shifted nervously. "I...I was t...told to come g...get Yume-san. for d...drama class."

Yume blinked and gave Hinata a rather confused look. They still had 30 minutes until their class was to begin. "Why?"

Hinata looked over at her. "Ms. Ioba wants us t...to meet in t...the auditorium for pr...practice."

Sighing Yume gathered her things and stood up, Kakashi held his hand up to halt her actions. "Since your still in my class, how about we all go? We aren't doing anything anyways." There was groans heard from the other classmate but they all stood up reluctantly.

Yume looped her arms through Hinata's and pulled her down the hall, the others following behind them. "Define practice." Hinata looked over at her and very slightly shrugged her shoulders. "I hope its not singing."

When they entered the auditorium, Kakashi made everyone in his class sit and be quiet. Yume groaned, she wanted to smack herself. Ms. Ioba was fiddling with the microphone and she smiled when the two girls approached.

"Yume, I figured since your going to be one of the main singing gals in my play, we should all get to hear this voice of yours." Ioba turned towards the band that was set up and gave them some instructions. "Sing this song." Ioba thrusted a sheet of paper in Yume's hands.

"You want me to sing 'Lindsey Haun's Broken'?"

"Yes, is that to hard for you?" Yume shook her head and walked towards the mic, Ioba and Hinata went to sit down in the front row.

Yume looked back at the band behind her, they were all drama students that could play instruments. As they started to play Yume closed her eyes and gripped the microphone.

_Wake up to a sunny day  
not a cloud up__in the__sky,  
then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground, And they shatter all around.  
So __open __and exposed._

I _found __strength in the struggle.__Face to face with my trouble._

Yume's eyes closed as her voice carried out in the room. She took a deep breath as the chorus hit.

_When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you cant_

_holdon anymore._

_ Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believing in your self. _

_When you're broken._

Smiling softly to herself Yume opened her eyes and looked out at Ioba and Hinata, her gaze drifted to where her sex-ed classmates were sitting. They were all watching her, some with shocked expressions.

_Little girl don't be so blue, I know what you're goin through._

_Don't let it beat you up. _

_Heaven knows that getting scars only makes you who you are...only makes you who you are._

_No matter how much your heart is aching, there is beauty in the breaking...yeeeaaaahhh_

_When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you cant hold on anymore._

_Every tear falls down for a reason._

_ Don't you stop believing in yourself._

_ When you're broken._

_Better days are_

_gonna find__you once again every piece will find its place!_

Yume gripped the microphone stand tighter.

_When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you cant hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason. don't you stop believin in your self When you're broken._

_When your broken...when your broken..._

Ioba nodded her head as the other students clapped. "Alright then, now can you can sing a fast paced song and Yume, I want you to own that stage!"

A scrawny boy ran on stage and handed her another sheet of paper, she glimpsed at it before letting it fall to the floor. Another song she knew by memory. The band moved and switched around to accommodate the new song, and Yume had to reign in her nerves. She loved _Cascada_, and _Runaway_ was a very upbeat song.

A few dancers made their way on stage, including Hinata. They all took their positions as the band started again. Yume went into her own little world as the music started, she pulled the microphone out of the stand when the tempo picked up.

_Tell me, how can it be, boy, you're still a runaway?  
You chase the dream from heaven above  
Where in this world will you find a place to stay?  
You runaway from love_

_How can it be, boy, you're still a runaway?  
You chase the dream from heaven above, baby  
Baby, where in this world will you find a place to stay?  
You runaway from love, runaway from love, runaway_

A smile appeared when she caught Hinata's eye. That girl was such a fantastic dancer. Throughout the song Yume made the stage hers, she backed up on certain parts to let the dancers show their stuff. She grabbed Hinata's hand and started twirling with her, causing Hinata to laugh.

_I know you don't want to be a bother  
Though your love's still undiscovered  
I want you to stay boy  
Stop runnin' away from love_

Yume didn't know why but her eyes snapped up and met blue-green. She quickly broke eye contact and continued to dance and sing around the stage until the song ended. When it was over, they gave a small bow before two of the boys decided a group hug was in order with Hinata and Yume in the middle.

"That was so freaking awesome!" Sora exclaimed, he was the guitarist for the band.

"Yes Sora, that was 'awesome'. We have a lot of work to do though. So everyone grab your scripts and pair off into your groups." Ioba said not looking up from her clipboard. We all wondered what the hell she always wrote on that damn thing.

Yume, Hinata and another girl sat down at one of the corners of the stage. They all had certain scenes together, so they had to practice together The rest of the school day flew by and Yume now found herself sitting in front of Hinata's house.

If you wanted to call this a house, it looked bigger than Caesars palace! Yume knew that the Hyuga's were rich, but damn she never expected this. Most of the houses around here all looked the same, they all screamed wealth and success.

It was very intimidating...

Hinata gave her a small smile from the passenger seat."My father wants to meet you."

Yume looked over at Hinata before looking down at her clothes. Yume sighed and opened her door, climbing out of her car. Too late to change out of her skirt now. She didn't know why she was fretting so much, so what if Hinata's dad didn't approve of her. She would still be Hinata's friend.

Yume took notice that Hinata straightened up her posture even more as they walked towards the front door. The door opened to reveal a maid, Yume thanked her with a kind smile, causing the maid to blink and stare for a moment before bowing her head.

"Hiashi-sama is in his study Hinata-sama." Hinata thanked the maid and Yume followed her silently through the huge ass house.

The inside looked a hell of a lot bigger than the outside. If Yume though about it, than she could probably guess that her little two story brick home could fit inside this one. Yume loved her home though, her mother always told her that it didn't matter where you lived as long as it was home.

Hinata lightly knocked on her fathers study and opened the door once her fathers voice told her to enter. Yume looked at the man sitting behind his desk. Even though he was in his 40's he looked young and well fit. He had the same long black hair as Hinata and the same lavender colored eyes. His posture was perfect and upright. He held himself like a man that has accomplished millions.

"Hello father." Hinata said bowing her head slightly. Yume shifted slightly. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Hiashi stopped typing on his computer and looked over at his daughter and her...friend. Yume grew uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze, but she held her ground against him.

"I'm Yume."

Hiashi's gaze flickered back to his daughter who was holing her breath. This is the first time that Hinata ever had a friend over, he knew his daughter was quite reserved and did her best not to ever disappoint him. He looked back at Yume.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Um... well my parents and I recently moved here from Kumo. My father, Hideki Takahashi moved his business here, he owns the Takahashi Enterprises." Hiashi raised an eyebrow at that. "My mother is Aio Takahashi and has her own fashion line. I'm 17 and I am enrolled in the same school as Hinata. My future plans are undecided at the moment. I love singing and dancing, and I really love having your daughter as a friend." Yume looked over at Hinata and smiled. "She was the first person to be nice to me when I moved here, she made me feel welcomed."

Hiashi contemplated what she said. He gave a curt nod. "Make sure your home on Sunday Hinata, before dinner."

Hinata smiled and grabbed Yume's hand, pulling her out of her fathers office. Yume followed Hinata up an elaborate staircase and into her room. She stood there silently as Hinata bustled around about her room. Once Hinata had her clothes gathered up, Yume and her made their escape. Once Hinata's suitcase was in her trunk, they climbed in her car and Yume drove out of the driveway.

"So I guess I should warn you now, but my parents wanted to go out to eat tonight. They already made reservations at a restaurant." Yume looked over at Hinata as they turned down her street. "So I hope you packed a dress."

Hinata nodded. Her lavender gaze drifted to a very adorable cute two-story brick house. The landscaping was beautiful. Yume pulled up into the driveway and parked her car. She helped Hinata get her suit case before heading towards her house. Her parents cars was already in the garage, so that meant they were home.

"I'm home!" Yume called opening her front door, and shutting it once Hinata came through. Her mother appeared out of the kitchen and smiled at the two girls.

"You must be Hinata, I'm Aio." Yume watched as Hinata gave her mother a small bow. "Oh there's no need for that dear, while your over at our house just think of yourself as family." Yume rolled her eyes when her mom swept Hinata up in a hug.

"Aio, don't scare the poor girl off." Hideki said shaking his head at his wife. "I'm Hideki, it's nice to meet you Hinata."

"It's nice to meet you too." Hinata mumbled shyly.

"Come on Hinata, let's go to my room." Yume said pulling her away from her parents and up the stairs. "I hope you don't mind sleeping in here with me, we don't have any of the guest rooms set up yet."

Yume room was fairly big, her king sized bed sat in the middle of the room. She had a simple white night stand with a lamp on it, two doors were on the left. One led to the bathroom, the other led to her closet. Her computer desk sat close to the window, a dresser sat right of her bed there was pictures here or there and little nick knacks adorning her walls. Her color scheme, was black and red. Beside her dresser was a huge book shelve full of books and other things. A TV was nestled in the cornor.

Yume plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was so exhausted, her insomnia was still kicking her ass. She still hasn't gotten her new medicine because she has to go see her doctor first. Not her doctor doctor, Shizune, but her _other _doctor.

Her eyes opened and looked at Hinata. Said girl was looking at a photo on her desk, it was one from a few years ago. It had her and two of her old ex-best friends. Hinata turned back around and froze when Yume gave her a soft smile. She glanced at her clock and sighed.

"The reservations are at 6:45 so we might want to get ready. You can use the bathroom first if you want." Yume waved her hand towards the door on the right before letting fall lazily back to the bed. Hinata shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door softly.

Apparently Yume fell a sleep because she was shook awake by Hinata. Slowly sitting up Yume looked Hinata's dress over. It was purple with high neckline and sleeves that went to her elbow. In length it feel to her knees and it wasn't very tight, it still showed off her figure though.

"Are you okay Yume?" Hinata's soft voice asked, to her Yume looked bout ready to collapse. Yume stood up and gave Hinata a small smile. "I'm fine Hinata, I just don't get a lot of sleep."

Opening her closet door, Yume walked in and shuffled through her clothes. She had a few dresses for special occasions. Pulling a black one off the rack the used the door adjacent to her bathroom and hug her dress up on a little hook. Yume looked herself in the mirror and grimaced. She looked like crap. Turning the tap on, Yume splashed her face.

She rid herself of her clothes and turned the shower on. She needed one badly. Yume leaned her body against the shower wall as the spray hit her, her gaze drifted down to her arms. The arms she always tried to hide by covering them up in long sleeves. Huffing in annoyance with herself, Yume grabbed her loofa and her body wash and furiously cleaned her skin.

There was seriously no point in thinking about the past, even though it haunted her dreams. That's why she didn't sleep very well, cause when she did. She would have nightmares. Yume lathered her hair up and washed the suds out. Once her body was clean, she turned the water off and wrapped her towel around her body.

Once her skin was dry Yume pulled her black mini dress on. The sleeves went down to her wrist, it had a low neck line and went to her mid-thigh. The dress was very form fitting and accented her curves. Yume had to blow dry her hair, and after staring at it for about 5 minutes, she just let it hang loose.

Walking back into her closet, she grabbed a matching ear ring and necklace set. The earrings were drop diamonds, the necklace matched it. This set was a birthday gift from her grandfather before he passed away. Yume slipped on some three inch black high heels and walked out to meet Hinata. She had a book open and was reading it. While Yume was getting ready Hinata had slipped on some flats and a bracelet.

"I have some heels that might fit you, if you wanted to wear some instead of flats." Hinata looked up at Yume and shook her head. "I usually don't wear heels much."

Yume raised a brow at her, she walked over to her vanity mirror and let her hand over her make-up. Nah, she didn't need that stuff. So she went all natural, so did Hinata. Together they walked downstairs to find her mother fixing her fathers tie on his suit. Her father never could fix a tie right, it was a good thing he had her mother.

"Aw, you girls look lovely." Aio commented as they descended the steps.

"I guess I should let you girls in on a little secret, this dinner is kind of a business meeting." Hideki said rubbing the back of his head. Yume rolled her eyes at her father, yeah she already knew that. It's why they were so dressed up.

"Which company is it this time?"

"The Sabaku Corporation. We are having dinner with the three Subaku siblings and a few other members of the company. The eldest sibling is the one that runs the corporation though." Her father explained as they all made their way to his car. Hinata looked at Yume, she looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, the only sound was the music playing from the radio. Yume had no idea who the Sabaku siblings were, or what the corporation was about. She told Hinata that she was sorry that she had to go to a business dinner with them, Hinata just shook her head and told it was fine. She was used to them.

A valet came around and took Hideki's car keys as he climbed out of his car. Yume and Hinata climbed out of the car and looked up at the extravagant restaurant. It was called Oceans.

They silently followed Yume's mother and father into the place, the host checked for their names before flashing a bright smile and leading them to a secluded table. Their other dinner guest were already there. Yume froze and her breath escaped her when she caught sight of red hair.

_Oh my gosh... _

Her mother noticed her hesitation and called her name, causing blue-green eyes to look up at her. Hinata nudged her and Yume snapped out of her daze and walked towards the table. Her seat was between her mother and Hinata, and directly across from Gaara.

He looked even hotter in the suit he was wearing, beside him sat a blond hair woman with four pig-tails. Beside her was a brunette male with black beady eyes. The woman who Yume guessed as Temari, since her father was currently shaking her hand, had almost the same eye color as Gaara, she had a stern aura around her. Yume fidgeted with the him of her dress.

"And this is my daughter Yume and her friend Hinata"

Yume's head snapped up. Oh her father was introducing them. She gave the sibling a small bow in greeting, Hinata did the same. A waiter pulled their chairs out and Yume shyly nodded her thanks as she sat down.

"I'm afraid its just going to be us this evening, the others that was supposed to join us can't make it." Temari said once everyone was seated.

"That's fine." Hideki answered as a waiter came around placing drinks in front of everyone.

Yume took a small sip if whatever was placed in front of her and instantly sat it down. Champagne...She caught her mothers eyes her mother nodded and waved at the waiter.

"My daughter is not allowed alcohol, can we get her some water please." The waiter blinked at the smile Aio gave him. "Make that two waters." She said motioning towards Hinata as well. The waiter took their glasses away and scurried away towards the kitchen.

It wasn't that she didn't like it, she just couldn't have it. She hasn't touched alcohol in over a year, and wasn't planning on it anytime soon. As Temari and her father jumped into a conversation on whatever they were supposed to be having this about, Yume and Hinata idly talked to each other.

"So Gaara? Do you go Konoha High Private Academy?" Yume slightly turned her head at her mothers question. Gaara looked up from where he was glaring holes in the table.

"Yes."

"That's fantastic, Yume just enrolled there. Have you two met before?" Aio 's smile was polite and her voice held nothing but curiosity.

"Uh mom? We have a few classes together." Yume said hoping her mom would drop the subject. Aio nodded and got the hint. Yume looked over at Gaara, their eyes connecting for a few seconds. Yume blinked and looked away.

Dinner went well, from what Yume could make out, the Subaku and Takahashi corporations were going to form a partnership of some kind. Yume didn't really understand any of the nonsense that they were speaking. She never had a desire to ever take over her fathers company, so she stayed out and away from it.

"Mom?" Yume groaned out miserably.

Aio paused in her story telling and looked at her daughter questioningly. "Yes dear?"

Yume looked up from between her fingers, her face was red with embarrassment. Her mom had just went and told everyone at the table about how when Yume was 6 she and a friend were playing out in the rain and they made mud pies, only Yume actually ate the mud.

"You can stop with the embarrassing stories now, I'm pretty sure they do NOT want to know any of this."

Aio huffed at her daughter. She was so sensitive sometimes. The only reason she even spoke of the funny times was to push the darker memories that lurked around away. Kankuro had started a conversation with Hinata and her about school, or more importantly what the girls were like in school, if they were hot. Gaara told him to shut up.

They ate dessert and Hideki had to argue with Temari on who was paying for the meal. In the end Yume's father won. Him and Temari shook hands and made promises to call each other Monday. Yume was standing up and was about to turn around when her heel got snagged on the carpet and she ended up falling.

Only just as she went to fall, someone else was walking by her. So, once again she found herself and Gaara on the floor, only this time she was on top of him. There gasps heard from her mom, Hinata and Temari. Yume could only blink down at Gaara as her face turned red and she instantly shifted to get off him when she realized the compromising position they was in. Yume's hands were on either side of his head, her body was laying on top of his, one of his knees between her legs. Gaara's hands were clutching her hips tightly.

"I'm so, so sorry." Yume said as once they was both standing. Gaara only grunted at her. Hinata, being very discreet tugged her dress down, since it had risen up from her falling. Yume quickly apologized again before linking arms with Hinata and high-tailing it out of the restaurant. Missing Kankuro elbow his brother, and Gaara's answering death glare. She also missed the secretive smiles of her mom and Temari, her dad didn't miss it though.

"Your a nice friend Hinata, has anyone ever told you that?" Hinata's cheeks turned pink. Yume smiled, she was still going to make it her mission to get the Hyuga to be more confident in herself, to push her anxiety away.

Yume was happy to finally walk through her front door. She didn't pause in her trek to her room. She stripped out of her dress, in her bathroom, and pulled on her Pj's. She quickly brushed her teeth so Hinata could get ready for bed too.

Yume had a mini fridge in her room that was full with water and juice and what not. She was digging around in her medicine when Hinata came out of the bathroom. She popped one of her sleeping pills in her mouth and took a drink of water to wash it down. At Hinata's confused expression Yume explained.

"They are for sleeping, I have insomnia issues."

Hinata nodded in understanding. Yume had to smile her choice in sleep wear. Where Yume had on a long-sleeved comfortable night shirt and booty shorts, Hinata was wearing a shirt and loose pants. It was so cute how shy Hinata was.

About 45 minutes later, after they both had gotten comfortable and even started to work on their scripts. Yume was standing in the middle of her room reading her part, in very dramatic fashion. Causing Hinata to laugh. Yume skipped over to her computer and started her music up, she skipped back over to Hinata and pulled the girl up to her feet.

"We are going to dance." Hinata's eyes widened and she started to shake her head. "It's just us here, no one will see you." Yume said as she started dancing to music that started to play.

Hinata was a little hesitant at first, but Yume did a little more coaxing and the next thing they knew, they was both laughing and dancing like idiots. Aio and Hideki both glanced upstairs as the girls laughter could be heard downstairs. Aio leaned into her husbands side and smiled. They were both happy to hear their daughters laugher.

* * *

Yeah I know Hinata and others may seem OCC, but its my story and I can make them however I want.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

The weekend went by way to fast.

Hinata became fully comfortable with staying at Yume's by the time she went home on Sunday. But it was Monday now and Yume was cranky as hell. It was most likely due to that fact that she didn't sleep a wink last night. When Hinata stayed Yume found it comforting to have the peaceful girl by her and was able to get in a few hours of sleep each night.

Yume's clothes was matching her mood. Black sweat pants, red long-sleeved shirt and nike shoes. Her hair was up in a messy bun, it's safe to say that she was also PMS'ing. She felt liked shit, so she really didn't care what the hell she looked liked.

Naruto could obviously sense the dark aura around her because he stayed away from her that morning. Hinata was a little shocked to her appearance but gave her a smile nonetheless.

Her morning went from bad to worse as the day ran on.

In English the guys behind her and Hinata were talking about the girls they screwed over the weekend at someone's party. They even shared the photo's that they had taken to each other, laughing at the very provocative poses some the girls were in. Yume had spun around so fast to grab their phones, snap them in half, and drop them on their desk in front of their shocked faces.

Kurenai had no choice but to send her to the office, Tsunade had given her a verbal warning. Math was fine, but when Sex-ed came around. News had already went through school about how she had snapped someone's phone, so the two idiot males in her class had come up to her desk and teased her about it. They both got a book slammed in their face, that got her a written warning and a phone call to her parents..

. What really set her off was around gym class, Yume had been coming out of the locker room after changing out of her gym clothes and she saw a group of four girls picking on a much smaller girl.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Yume asked angrily as she put her body between the trembling, crying girl and the four bitches.

The leader was a red head, who had crimson eyes framed with black rimmed glasses. She scoffed at Yume and told her to move the hell on, their problem wasn't with her. "I don't give a fuck who your problem is with, four against one is never fair."

The red haired girl turned her lip up and stepped closer to Yume. "Listen you little twit, that was our only warning. Now get lost!" A smirk formed on Yume's lips. There was already a crowd growing around them, watching to see was going to happen.

Yume waited for this red-haired bimbo to do something first, she was always told to never be the one to attack first." And I'm telling you if you have a problem then you and your little bitches can take it up with me." Yume's head jerked to the side a second later.

"You stupid slut!"

The smile that appeared on Yume's face was down right evil. Her lip was busted open from the force of the slap. Yume turned her gaze to the red-head, Yume clicked her tongue and faster than anyone could see, she brought her leg up and kicked the girl in the stomach, went she bent over Yume grabbed her hair and slammed her knee in the red-heads face.

"Oh my god Karin!" One of the other girls yelled as their leader went down screaming in pain. Another girl rushed Yume, but Yume reached behind her and pulled the one that was being bullied out of the way, Karin's bimbo ended up missing Yume's head and punching the wall behind her.

The girl screamed as her knuckles broke from the force of her punch. Yume just rolled her eyes at the girls stupidity. She looked at the other two who just backed up a few steps before turning and running away. Some friends they were, running away and leaving their wounded behind.

Yume sighed as Guy-sensei pushed his way through the crowd of students. All four of us girls were sent to the office, Tsunade was going to expel all of that fought but the girl that was being bullied spoke up ad told her what Karin and her friends were saying and that Yume stood up for her. Karin was the one who attacked Yume first, Yume just defended herself.

So Yume got three weeks worth of detention, Karin and her friend was suspended for a week. Her detention was going to start right after school, her and some other students was going to be helping the janitor in cleaning the school everyday from the time school let out till 6:00.

As soon as school ended though her phone was going crazy. "Hello."

"_Do you mind explaining to me why I got a call today saying that you got into a fight_?" Her mom asked, Yume could tell that her mom was pissed, she could hear it in her voice.

Yume sighed as she walked down the hallway to where she was supposed to meet the other detention students. "I only did it because some stupid girls were bullying a defenseless girl mom." She could hear her mom sigh on the other end.

"_We will talk about this when you get home okay_."

"Yes mom." Yume hung up and didn't bother hiding her groan when she caught sight of who was all waiting to serve their detention time.

"Yo Yume! Baa-san gave you detention too?"

"Yes Naruto, three weeks worth." Yume stopped in front of the blond haired kid. "Why are you on detention?"

Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek and looked up at the ceiling. "I fell asleep in Baki's class and Tsunade said that since I can't seem to stay awake during class then I could use some punishment to keep me awake. So here I am!"

A chuckle escaped Yume as her gaze drifted to the other two kids in the hallway. There was a black haired kid who had black eyes, his hair was short and he was currently drawing something on a sketch pad. The other was none other than Gaara. Yume could only imagine what he did to get here.

The janitor was late. Yume was sitting against the wall with her eyes closed, trying her best to ignore Naruto's pacing and angry mumbling. Gaara was still leaning against the wall like before, the black haired kid who Naruto introduced as Sai, was still painting.

"Omg is this guy related to Kakashi or what?!" Naruto yelled as he plopped down beside her. He leaned his head on her shoulder and Yume opened her eyes to look at him.

"Why are you laying on me?" Her eyebrow ticked as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Because I'm tired and your comfy." Yume quickly shoved him off her. "Hey what was that for?" Naruto whined rubbing his face, since it smacked into the floor.

The janitor chose that time to appear. He was middle-aged with grey hair. He told us to call him Hisano. "Okay you blondie and you paint brush." he said pointing to Naruto and Sai. "You two are going to clean the first and second levels. You other two are doing the third and forth."

Yume sighed and stood up, she grabbed the supplies that Hisano gave her and followed Gaara up the stairs. It was just her luck to be paired with him. Not that she was really complaining though. This gave her a chance to try and get to know the mysterious red-head.

They were in one of the classrooms when Yume tried to talk to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant."

Yume looked over at Gaara, he was placing chairs on the table. He glanced at her. "It wasn't your fault."

"He can speak." Yume smiled when he flashed her an irritated look.

"Yes I speak, I just choose not to."

Yume finished cleaning the windows and leaned against the broom now in her hand. "You don't find it a bit humorous that in the span of one day, we both ended up on the floor twice?"

"No. It only happened because your a clumsy fool."

Yume huffed and turned away from him irritably. She didn't even try to talk to him again for the rest of the time they were stuck together. When they were all leaving at 6:00, Naruto tried to talk her into going out again.

"Come on Yume-chan!" Naruto had his arm casually thrown over her shoulder as the four walked out of the school and towards student parking. Yume didn't have the energy to throw his arm off. "You've stood me up for a week now."

"Maybe some other time, cause I'm pretty sure when I get home its going to be world war 3." A shiver ran down Yume's spine at just the thought of her mom being angry. "My mom can be pretty scary when she wants to be."

"Now that you mention scary mothers...I think I'm going to go hide out at Sasuke's. "

Yume raised her eyebrow at Naruto. "Wouldn't that just make your parents _more_ upset?"

"I'd have a better chance of survival."

"Well maybe this will teach you not to fall asleep in class."

Naruto turned his head and gave her a narrowed eyed look. "Maybe you shouldn't get into fights!"

Yume huffed. "That Karin girl was asking for it."

"Your the one that did that to Karin Yume-san?"

Naruto and Yume both turned their heads to look at Sai. He walking a few paces behind them beside Gaara. Sai's head was tilted as he studied Yume. Naruto dropped his arm away from her shoulders and started to walk backwards. His grin was far to big for his face.

"You should have seen it. Karin slapped Yume for defending a girl that they was bullying, Yume took her down so fast. It was _awesome_!"

Yume snorted. "No one deserves to be bullied. Though I am regretting letting her hit me, I should have smashed her face in just a little bit more." Her head tilted back as she gazed at the sky thoughtfully.

Naruto laughed and then waved goodbye as he raced to his car. Yume dug her car keys out of her bag and unlocked her door. Throwing her bag in the passenger seat, Yume shut her door and started her car. She loved her little red Camry. It was just so her. She turned her music on and hoped her mom wasn't to mad.

...

Her mom wasn't mad, pissed, enraged, furious. No, she was on a level of her own. Yume was currently sitting on her couch as her mom and dad stood in front of her. They both jumped her as soon as she walking in the door. Which was about an hour ago.

"I mean really Yume? Fighting?"

Yume looked up at her mom and sighed. "I told you, they were picking on a defenseless girl. I wasn't just going to stand by and let them do whatever they wanted to her, especially since there was no way that she could fight back and protect herself. " Yume didn't mean to snap so harshly at her mom. Her gaze drifted down to clenched hands. "It was four against one and the girl was so frightened, I could see it in her eyes."

Aio's eyes softened as she stared at her daughter, she shared a look with her husband before sitting down next to her daughter. She took one of her clenched hands and held it between her own. "Your lip is busted."

"I let her hit me first."

Aio wrapped an arm around her daughters shoulders. "Just promise us that you will try not to get into any more fights." Yume nodded and closed her eyes, leaning into her mothers side.

Later that night or hell is was 2:35 in the morning. Yume was sitting at her computer desk typing up some things she found for her and Hinata's essay. A yawn escaped her and Yume leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. She was so tired. After fighting with herself for about 15 minutes, Yume decided to give sleeping a try.

_(d)_

_A girl was walking down a dirt road path. It was late, nearing 1:00 in the morning, and it was freezing cold outside. The girls arms wrapped tighter around herself as she continued to walk in the direction of her home._

_There was think woods on either side of her, any small noise made her jump and look around wildly. She could feel eyes on her, goose bumps made their presence known on her arms and bare legs._

_She wouldn't even be in this predicament if her damn boyfriend hadn't left her at that damn party. Hazel eyes scanned the woods again as the snapping of a twig was heard. She froze as she tried to listen to see what was moving around._

_Her breath was coming out in short labored pants. She was no longer alone. The creeping feeling that ran down her spine, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Her walking increased, she had to get away from here._

_Suddenly she felt something grab her, a scream tore from her throat as hands clamped down on her mouth and she was pulled into the darkness of the woods._

_(f)_

Yume woke up screaming, her skin was clammy and her clothes drenched with sweat. Her door opened as her father came busting in, flipping her light on as he did. Hideki drew his daughter into her arms as she started to cry. Her hands clutched his shirt in a death grip as she clung to him for dear life. Aio climbed up on the other side and wrapped her arms around them both.

"It's okay Yume, your safe." Her father said as he slowly rocked her. "Nothing is going to hurt you again."

Yume's sobs slowly turned into mild hiccups and whimpers. Her mom was rubbing her hand over her back in a soothing gesture. She leaned away from her father and wiped her eyes. She met her parents saddened and worried gazes.

"I'm okay now." She managed as she looked over at the time. 5:48. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for school." She climbed off her bed and shut her bathroom door, leaning against it for support.

Once she was done showering and she was dressed she walked downstairs to hear her father on the phone with someone.

"Her nightmares are getting worse, she can't sleep at all without having them. There are some nights to where she doesn't even try to sleep, she is too scared to...Yes I understand Minato-san...yes...alright thank you."

Yume hesitated at the kitchen doorway. Her mom was making breakfast like she usually does, her father was leaning against the counter. They both looked up when she entered. "What did he say?"

"You have an appointment with him tomorrow at 11:00." Yume nodded at her father and sat down at the table. "He is going to start weekly sessions with you too, every Wednesday."

"I'll be calling your principle today to let her know." Aio said as she placed Yume's breakfast down.

When Yume arrived at school she sat in her car for a good 20 minutes just listening to music. She was early anyways. Yume was reclining back in her seat when someone knocked on her window. Opening an eye Yume blinked. Kakashi was standing there, his eye closed as he waved at her.

She had a pretty good guess as to why he was going out of his way to get her. Yume turned her car off and climbed out. Shouldering her bag she followed Kakashi towards the school. A certain red-head was getting out of his own car and Kakashi paused long enough for Gaara to look up at him.

His eyes slid to Yume's from but didn't say anything. He silently fell into step behind her. She was very much aware of that fact that people was staring at the three of them, in a fir of nervousness she brush a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. Wincing when her fingers brushed against her bruised cheek.

Apparently Karin's slap had been a little more forceful than she originally thought possible. Not only was her lip busted but her cheekbone had a faint yellow bruise. Kakashi opened the office door for them and let them walk in first.

"Yume? Do you feel comfortable talking about a few things with Gaara present?"

Yume opened her mouth to tell him that no, no she was not comfortable with that, but closed it and shrugged. As long as Kakashi didn't talk about certain things. They walked into his personal office and sat down in the chairs available.

"Alright Yume, I'm going to start with you so you can get to class." Kakashi pulled some papers out and looked them over. "Your schedule is going to be altered just a little bit, there no longer is a third hour sex-ed class. The other students in there have been moved to a different class as well."

Yume raised an eyebrow at him. Okay.

"Your going to be spending your third hour with me. I was contacted by Minato-sensei earlier your father and they both agree that this should be best, for a while that is." Kakashi gave her a small smile, or what she thought was a smile. She couldn't tell because of his mask. "Furthermore, during our sessions I will be giving Minato reports on your progress here at school."

Yume felt like breaking something. She was all for going to weekly sessions with her Psychiatrist but now having to take counseling sessions EVERYDAY!

"You can't be serious. I agreed to certain..." She glanced at Gaara before continuing. "Terms with my parents this morning. But now your telling me that I have to take sessions with you everyday?" Yume slumped in her seat and covered her face with her hands. "Why can't all you people just let me forget." She whispered to herself.

"Gaara would you excuse us pl..."

Yume stood up. "That will not be necessary. Where do I have to meet you?"

Kakashi shook his head at her, he was told that she was very stubborn. "The same classroom." Yume nodded and exited the room.

Yume put her fake smile on and continued throughout the day. When her detention came around she was very irritable. She bit Naruto's head off in less than 5 minutes of being the same hallway together. From his wounded expression Yume felt bad but she shoved those emotions away and ignored everyone.

Gaara and her was in the Chemistry lab cleaning when Yume accidentally dropped a beaker. It shattered into a million pieces all over the floor, Yume could only just stand there and stare at the mess she created.

"Just because your mad at the world, doesn't mean you can break things."

"Bite me Sabaku!' Yume snapped glaring at the red head, who was leaning against the counter. Yume grabbed the broom and dust pan and cleaned her mess up. Her gaze drifted to Gaara, he was wiping off tables.

Sighing softly to herself she made her way over to him. She apologized to this man way to much. Before her hand could settle on his shoulder. he spun around her gripped her wrist in a vice-like grip. His eyes were spitting daggers at her, Yume couldn't contain her gasp of surprise and pain.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Gaara said through gritted teeth, his face hardening as he glared at her.

Yume wrenched her arm out of his grasp and glared right back at him. "Your an asshole you know that!" Gaara rolled his eyes and turned away from him. "I was just going to freaking apologize for being rude, but no! You have to be an ass!"

Gaara's shoulders tensed and he spun back around. "I wouldn't be an ass if you wasn't such a bitch."

Yume's eyes widened and she took a step back. Her eyes lowered as his words hit her, he was right though. She was being a bitch, but she had her reasons for being mean though. Reasons that no one but her parents knew about.

"I'm sorry Gaara." Yume looked up and gave him a small smile, tilting her head slightly it turned into a smirk. "You know, your hot when you get mad."

Gaara's bewildered-shocked expression caused Yume to burst out laughing. Gaara rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning. Yume couldn't keep the smile on her face away throughout that rest of the evening.

* * *

Just so yall know, I love music. There will be alot in here, for a while.

So Yume has a secret. I bet none of you can guess what it is. It's not what you think.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

During the remaining weeks of Detention Yume took any chance she could to talk, tease, or just annoy Gaara. He would always snap and yell at her to shut up or leave him alone, but Yume could tell deep down that if he was really bothered by her constant advancements to talk to him, than he would make it to where she couldn't get around him.

Her and Naruto's friendship was thriving, she even went out with him to eat Ramen. Hinata was officially her best friend, they spent most days together. When she would get out of detention Yume would go to Hinata's house and they would hang out and work on their scripts and essay.

She has been at KHPA, for two and half months now. It was late November and thanksgiving break was coming up by the end of the week. Most days Yume spent goofing off in Drama or with Naruto, or she bugged Gaara.

On days like today, Yume had talked Kakashi into letting them go to the auditorium so she could practice with the other kids on the play. Kakashi agreed and he and Gaara would sit in the seats and watch.

Ms. Ioba's third hour class wasn't really working on the play. They were more of the class that put on performances at certain school bashes and stuff. Since she was in their though, Ioba let her join them. Today her and the other students were going to put on their first performance.

It was Sora's idea, and he persuaded Yume to sing. Kira, a senior who wanted to grow up being a choreographer, choreographed everyone's dance moves. They were singing 'Ciara's 1 2 step' and the dance moves were from her music video. Ioba was even letting them change into certain outfits for the performance.

Yume and the other girl dancers were wearing black jeans and halter tops, though Yume had on a long-sleeved shirt instead.. All of their midsections and backs were showing, minus Yume she didn't have any skin showing.

Yume nodded over at Sora and waited for the music to play, Miko, another girl that was dancing was going to sing missy's part of the song. There was three guys dancing with them.

Yume smiled throughout the entire performance. This is when she was most comfortable, when she could ignore the entire world and just enjoy herself. When the music faded, arms wrapped around Yume and she laughed. Sora and Kira were squeezing the life out of her.

Another track came on and Yume rolled her eyes as Sora grabbed a microphone. He said that they wasn't going to sing 'Goodies', but she guessed that they was now. This dance to this song was a hell of a lot more inappropriate, but Ioba let them do whatever they wanted.

During some part of the song, Yume looked up and her eyes caught Gaara's. His face was impassive, but his eyes were a different story. His brow was furrowed like he was concentrating on something. Kakashi wasn't even paying attention, his nose was stuck in _Icha Icha _and he was very engrossed with it.

Her attention was brought back to Sora as he stepped up into her space, singing the next verse. Yume and the girls movements were in total sync, she backed up from Sora and brought the mic back to her mouth. Now the two wasn't flirting because Sora was dating Kira. It was performance.

"Well I can't say that I like the choice in dance moves, but very good." Ioba complimented as, oh my gosh. Was that a smile?

Yume hopped off the stage and walked towards Gaara and Kakashi, only to pause when Ioba yelled at the girls to make sure they changed into their original clothes before the bell rang. Kakashi looked up as she leaned against the row of chairs in front of them.

"Done already?"

"Nah, what they are doing now doesn't concern me." Yume plopped down beside Gaara, ignoring how tensed up at her proximity. She pulled her phone out of her bag plugged in her headphones. "Here." She thrusted a ear bud at him, she groaned when he glared at her. "Just put the damn thing in your ear and listen to my music."

Gaara took a breath to keep himself calm. This girl was so freaking annoying and irritating, Gaara wanted to wrap his hands around her throat nearly every time she spoke to him. He wouldn't though, he didn't hit woman. No matter how hard he was pushed, that was on thing that Gaara viewed as vile and man that did was a pathetic excuse waste of space.

Yume smiled when he took her ear-bud, she leaned back into her seat and scrolled through her list of songs. She smiled when a particular one caught her attention, _Undisclosed Desires, _was one of her all time favorite songs.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Yume sang the chorus out loud, her eyes were closed. She was completely consumed by the music.

_You trick your lovers,  
That you're wicked and divine,  
You may be a sinner,  
But your innocence is mine_

Please me,  
Show me how it's done,  
Tease me,  
You are the one

Gaara was staring at her. Yume could feel it. She opened her eyes and blinked at him.

"It's rude to stare." A mischievous smile. "Although you can stare at me all you want cutie."

Kakashi choked on his own spit, Yume leaned forward to make sure he was okay before smiling at Gaara, who rolled his eyes at her. He was slowly getting used to her calling him silly names. He didn't know if she was serious half the time though.

"Gaara?" She waited till he looked at her. "What are you doing the during holidays?"

"Nothing."

Yume frowned. "I was talking to my mom and since My fathers corporation and the Subaku corporation are finalizing the papers for whatever" Yume waved her hand for effect, she didn't pay attention to that stuff. "Anyways, you and your siblings are going to spend Thanksgiving with us."

Gaara's face contorted with confusion. When the hell was that decided? Temari hadn't mentioned anything about that to him. Or maybe she did and he wasn't paying attention. Yeah, that was probably it. Yume left her phone and ear buds with him as she had to hurry with the other girls to change out of her 'performance' clothes. Gaara looked down at the phone in his hands.

What the hell was he supposed to do with it?

...

Yume was freaking out. She couldn't find her phone anywhere? The contents in her bag was thrown all across her floor. She tried calling it, but it went straight to voicemail.

Where the hell did she have it last?

Yume landed on her bed and covered her face with her hands. Her dad was going to kill her if she lost her phone. _Okay, think Yume. Where did you have it last_? She sat up so fast she got whiplash. The last time she saw her phone was in Drama, she was listening to music and have given it too...GAARA!

Yume raced downstairs and grabbed her home phone off the hook. She flipped through the phonebook until she found the Subaku house number. Dialing the number, Yume crossed her fingers as the line began to ring.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey Temari! Is Gaara there?"

"_Who is this_?"

"It's Yume Takahashi. I really need to speak with Gaara!"

"_Yume? Oh!...yeah hold on_."

Yume heard the phone being sat down and she found herself pacing back and forth as she waited. She really hoped that Gaara had her phone.

"_Hello_?"

"Oh my god Gaara, please tell me that you have my phone!"

There was a pause on the other line. "..._I may have it_."

Yume sagged against the wall in relief. "Is there anyway that I can come get it?"

"_Sure._"

"Your a life saver, thank you! I'll see ya in a bit..." Yume paused as a thought struck her. "Where exactly do you live?"

She could hear Gaara sigh on the other line. She smiled as he told her the directions, she wrote a note for her mom and dad to tell them she was over at a friends house, grabbed her car keys and raced outside to hop in her car.

Yume turned the radio on and smiled, Paramore was on, she turned it up to deafening levels. When she turned onto Gaara's street, Yume couldn't help but look around in wonder.

Gaara lived here?

Now this wasn't a bad ogling. The houses around here were freaking huge! Not Hyuga type huge, but still pretty impressive. Finding his driveway, Yume pulled her car into the drive and parked in front of the house. They had a circular drive thing.

Skipping up the steps, Yume nervously knocked on the door. It didn't take long for someone to answer. Yume smiled when the door opened, Temari looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" Yume greeted.

"Gaara's up in his room, come on in and I'll go get him."

Yume followed Temari into the house, Temari made her wait in the living room. For some unknown reason Yume couldn't find it in herself to sit down. Her nerves were eating away at her, even though she was comfortable around Gaara by now it was a little surreal to be at his house.

She blew a stream of air out, making her cheeks puff out. A picture that was on the mantle caught her attention and Yume walked closer to inspect it. It was of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro and an older gentlemen. What caught her attention the most wasn't the fact that even though Gaara was in the picture, he was as far as he could get away from his family. No, it was Gaara's eyes in the photo.

He didn't look any older than 6 or 7, yet his eyes held so much sadness, so much loneliness, and so, so much anger. Yume unconsciously lifted her hand and lightly traced the photo. Sad thing was, Gaara still had those same eyes now.

"You got here quick." Yume spun around and spotted Gaara leaning against the living room entrance. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared at her. Yume couldn't stop herself from looking his form over. He was wearing the same black jeans that he had on in school, a crimson long-sleeved shirt on under a black slipknot shirt..

"Its considered rude to stare."

Yume's gaze snapped up to his annoyed eyes and she smiled. "Well maybe you shouldn't dress so damn hot."

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked forward, he held his hand out to her and she looked down to see her phone. Yume visibly sighed with relief, her life was spared. She nimbly plucked it out of his hand and tried turning it on, the battery was dead.

"Thank you Gaara. This literally saves my life." Her smile was genuine when she looked up at him. "Do you have a charger I could use to charge it a little?" Now Yume would be lying if she said that this wasn't an excuse for her to stay longer. She could easily leave and go home and charge it herself.

Gaara sighed and turned on his heel, motioning for her to follow him. He led her up the staircase and to his room. Sitting on his bed, Gaara reached for her phone, which she gave him, and plugged it into his charger. Yume took this time to look around, his room was pretty bare. It had all the basic necessities though. His laptop laid in the middle of his bed, homework beside it.

"Are you doing the Advanced Chem. work?"

Gaara glanced at the papers scattered on his bed and nodded. Yume quickly crawled to the center of his bed and picked one up. Her brow furrowed as she looked it over. All most all the answers on here were things she wouldn't have ever guessed, without looking it up online. She looked back up at Gaara, he was watching her with that stoic face of his.

"Your one of those silent genius types. " Gaara just blinked at her. "Have you ever tutored anyone before?"

"No."

"Would you consider tutoring me?" At his raised eyebrow Yume looked back down at his work. "I suck at Advanced Chemistry, I'm only in the class because they couldn't fit me in anywhere else. And I really need help." She bit her lip at her confession, looking away shyly.

"Why don't you ask Hinata, she is in our class too."

Sighing Yume shook her head. "She is already so swamped from our other classes. We already have to meet twice a week to do our English assignment AND practice for the damn play."

"I guess." Yume's head snapped up to look at him in shock, she didn't think that he would actually agree to it! Before Yume could contemplate her actions, she had already threw her arms around his shoulders. His body instantly tensed up. She pulled away, ignoring his irritated expression.

"Thank you."

Gaara just narrowed his eyes at her. What the hell was with this girl? That wasn't the first time that she has hugged him. Most mornings if she caught him outside she would run up to him and jump on him. The first time she done it Gaara about expired, he had just climbed out his car and was walking towards the school building when someone latched onto him from behind.

If she hadn't yelled his name in his ear than he would have accidentally slammed her into the ground. Though the urge was still very strong every time she did it. Unlike most of the people in school that just ignored his existence, she went out of her way to make her presence known and annoy the hell out of him.

Her phone suddenly went off and Yume scrambled to get it. She had to climb over Gaara, who leaned as far back as he could since her body was dangerously close to his. His eyes trailed over her, she was wearing one of those damn long-sleeved shirt again and form fitting jeans. Her hair was up in a messy bun a bunch of stray tendrils were hanging loose framing her face, but it didn't make her any less beautiful.

Wait, what? Where the hell did that thought come from?

"Hello?"

"_I've been trying to call you for hours now Yume! I even called the house phone, but you didn't answer it. Where the hell are you_?"

Yume winced at her mothers raised voice. She could hear the panic and worry. "Sorry mom, I accidentally left my phone with a friend today at school and it died. I'm over at his house now getting it, that's why I didn't answer the home phone."

"_His house_?"

Of course that was the only thing that her mother picked up on. "Yeah I'm over at Gaara's! You remember him right? From the dinner we had with him and his siblings?"

"_Yes I remember him, that handsome red-headed boy_." Yume glanced at Gaara, she still hadn't from her position of basically being thrown over his lap. So he could hear her mother.

"Yeah, anyways I was fixing to head home. Are you and Dad there yet?"

"_No sweetie, I'm afraid we wont be home till late tonight. I have my fashion shoot tonight, then there is a dinner party afterwards_." How did Yume even know. "_That's why I'm calling to let you know. Your going to be by yourself at the house till sometime after 1:00_"

Yume's body instantly froze. Gaara had a calendar tacked to his wall and her eyes zeroed in the date. Gaara took notice of her rigid posture, she was gripping her phone so hard her knuckles were turning white. Her breathing had escalated as well.

"Mom." Her voice came out in a shaky whisper. "It's the 19th."

Yume could basically hear her moms breathing stop. There was some shuffling on the phone before her mom spoke again. "_Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Don't worry I'll be home soon_."

"No! Mom you can't leave your shoot. You've been planning this for months now. Don't...don't worry about me. I'll be okay until yall get home." Yume said in a panic.

"_We will be home as soon as the dinner party is over okay_?"

"Okay mom." Yume smiled softly. "Yes, I love you too...bye. "

Yume sat her phone and backed away from Gaara, who finally relaxed since she wasn't so damn close. When she moved he could smell her shampoo or body wash or whatever she was wearing. It smelled like vanilla.

"You don't mid if I stay here for a while do you? My parents are going to gone for a while."

Gaara studied her. Her eyes were full of silent pleading and desperation. She clenching and unclenching her hands as she fidgeted on her knees. She was biting her lip, it was one of her nervous ticks. He nodded and had to blink as her entire face warped into a smile.

"Your such a good friend."

Friend? There was that word again. A word Gaara never used before, he had no reason for friends. Well, that wasn't true. It was more like no one in school had any reasons to make him their friend. Until now that is.

Gaara had an inclining of suspensions that even if he told Yume that he didn't want to be her friend she would ignore him and still pester him. She would still be there to annoy him.

What was he getting himself into?

* * *

So I don't know if any of you have watched the Naruto Shippuden episodes all they way up to where they are which is like episode 408, but omg. There is so many sad episodes during the war, I cried soooo many times.

Anyways, this one is shorter than normal, but I've been busy catching up on the anime to write.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto

* * *

Yume was bored.

She has been at Gaara's house for about two hours now and it was just now turning 6:00. Currently, she was laying in his floor with her feet propped up against the wall. If she tilted her head back she could see Gaara sitting at his computer desk typing on his laptop.

Yume sighed.

She rolled over on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Gaara paused in his writing. His gaze left the screen of his laptop and connected with Yume's hazel eyes. She had a single ear-bud in her ear as her feet was swinging back and forth. Again she was biting her lip.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry and I know of a good burger place that Hinata and I have been too."

Closing his laptop, Gaara turned to face her before standing up. He grabbed his wallet and keys Yume jumped up smiling. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room and down the stairs. Gaara had to remind himself not to throw her over the banister.

Why did she always have to touch him?

Kankuro was coming out of the kitchen when he looked up. To say he was surprised to see his little brother coming down the stairs with a girl, a hot one at that, was an understatement. It wasn't until they was close enough that he recognized her as the Takahashi girl.

"Where are you two going?" He replied giving his little brother a questioning look.

"Out to eat." Yume replied as she pulled Gaara past Kankuro. The former shooting his brother a glare as Kankuro opened his mouth to say something else. "Do you want to take your car or mine?"

Gaara didn't answer her. He just gently (or what he called gentle) wretched his hand out of Yume's and walked towards his car. Yume pouted but followed after him, sliding into the passenger seat when he unlocked the doors. Gaara waited till she had buckled her seatbelt before backing out of his driveway and heading towards town.

"What's the 19th?"

Yume's entire body seized up as t his unexpected question. It was obvious that she was expecting him to ask that and hoping that he would not have picked up on that part of her and her moms conversation.

"I don't know what you mean." Yume mumbled as she fidgeted. Her fingers were lightly tapping the top of he thighs Another nervous tick.

Gosh he was noticing to much stuff about her.

"You told your mother that today was the 19th. What's so special about today." Gaara didn't know why the hell he was asking this, he really didn't care.

"There is nothing special about today. Nothing but bad memories." Yume's voice was so soft and quiet that Gaara almost didn't hear her. He let the conversation drop.

Yume told him the restaurant name and how to get here. He parked his car and waited for her to get out before they walked together to front entrance. Once they entered Gaara had half the mind to turn back around and leave.

There was a group of people that he really didn't care about being around at one of the circular booths. Before he could bolt, Yume had grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards a booth, he sighed when he noticed that everyone in that group was suddenly looking their way.

Yume was oblivious to the stares, that or she was just ignoring them. Yeah, she had seen them to, but she didn't really care what they thought about her being there with Gaara. Yume was bouncing in her seat as the waitress came to get their orders.

Yume smiled at Gaara, from the way his eyes kept flickering around this was not something he was used to. She leaned forward in her seat and placed her elbows on the table, placing her chin in her upturned hands.

"Thank you Gaara." Yume gave him a smile when he looked at her.

"For what?"

"Coming here, you could have said no. I know that this isn't your scene and your not very comfortable here, or with me." Her eyes saddened as her grin faded. "I want you to be comfortable with me though. " Her voice dropped so the people eavesdropping couldn't hear her. "I like you, you know."

Gaara just blinked. Once...twice...what?

Before he could say anything a flash of blond was seen before Naruto was dropping in next to Yume.

"Can I help you?" Yume asked irritated as she glared at Naruto, he had his arm thrown over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to come say hi, and invite yall over to our table." Naruto's grin was genuine. Yume looked over his shoulder before shaking her head.

"We're good."

Naruto wasn't taking no for an answer because he was suddenly pulling her up out of her seat. "Nope, your coming over. So is Gaara!'

Yume sighed. She looked at Gaara apologetically, he was so uncomfortable right now. She grabbed Naruto's shirt color and brought him down to whisper in his ear. Gaara watched as Naruto's eyes widened before he jerked upright nodding. Yume sat back down across from him as Naruto walked away.

"What did you tell him?"

"That we was on a date." Yume smiled at Gaara's flabbergasted expression. She couldn't contain her laughter either as Gaara glared at her.

...

Yume sighed as she looked out her Psychiatrist office window. It was Monday and she was at Minato's office, having her weekly session since this week was thanksgiving. The clock struck 11:13 on the wall behind her head.

Minato was sitting in his chair across from her. He had a legal pad in his lap. His gaze was on the young woman in front of him, in the past twelve minutes she had said one word. She only fidgeted in her seat as she tried to desperately sort through her thoughts.

Yume looked like crap, her eyes had a tired look in them. The bags under eyes were darker than the last time he had seen her. Yume pulled her jacket tighter around her as she turned to meet his gaze.

"Your parents tell me that you haven't been sleeping again."

Yume shook her head. "I was doing good with the medicine you gave me, but these past few days have been rough. Especially over the weekend."

"And your nightmares?"

"They've gotten worse, all I can picture is that horrid night. It keeps haunting me, I thought that once we moved here and I was away from Kumo and away from..._him._" Yume let out a shaky breath. "I thought that it would be better, I've made friends here and for the first time in months I'm actually happy. "Yume looked down at her clasped hands in her lap.

"I know we have put off talking about what that night, but I think its time to explore that area." Minato noticed how Yume's body froze, her eyes saddened as she bit her lip.

Closing her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling, She took in a deep breath and started her story.

(S)

_Yume's foot smashed into the knee of whoever was pulling her into the woods. A pained cry escaped her attacker as the hands on her body disappeared. Yume took the chance to whirl around, ready to kick the shit out of him again._

_"Yume wait!" _

_Yume froze and stared down in disbelief. "Daisuke what the hell?!"_

_Yume glared as her 'boyfriend' picked himself up off the ground. He had a sheepish smile on his face. "I didn't mean to scare you so badly, I was just trying to ya know...you always said that you wanted to spice up our sex life."_

_"That doesn't mean drag me into the woods like your some kind of murderer!" Yume screamed at him. She was beyond pissed. First she thought that he left her at the party by herself, when all along he was planning this little stunt._

_"Come on babe, I'm sorry." Daisuke came closer to her and lifted his hand to cup her cheek. "Am I forgiven?"_

_Yume couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. One of the many things she loved about him was his uncanny charm. Daisuke was very good looking, He had dark shaggy hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He was always so positive, so strong._

_"I guess."_

_Daisuke smiled before leaning down and capturing her lips in his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she fisted her hands in his hair, moaning softly into his mouth. Daisuke smirked and backed her up against the closest tree, his hands trailed down her body. His finger tips brushed against the skin of her thighs, oh how he loved it when she wore shut short dresses._

_Yume smiled when he pressed his erection against her. Yume gasped when he bit her lip, giving him the opening that he needed to push his tongue into her mouth. Daisuke's hands trailed down her back to her ass, squeezing it softly before hoisting her up. Her legs instantly locked around his waist, another moan escaping when he pressed his erection into her more forcefully. _

_Yume's head fell against the tree as he grinded his hips into hers. Daisuke took this chance to latch onto her neck, his tongue snaked out over her pulse point, making Yume moan again._

_Suddenly a noise sounded behind them and Daisuke froze as he lifted his head away from her and looked around. The only light that was available was the moon, it rays streaming in through the canopy of trees. All in all it was pretty dark out._

_"What is it Daisuke?"_

_Daisuke's eyes searched the wooded area around them again before turning to look at her. He kissed once more and sat her down on her feet. "Let's get out of here."_

_Yume didn't need to be told twice, she gripped his hand as he started to lead out of the woods. Something suddenly hit her in the side of her head, making her pitch forward and fall face first to the ground. Yume heard a grunt of pain come from Daisuke as he landed next to her, her eyes closed as darkness swarmed her vision._

_Voices, that was the first thing she heard as her senses slowly came back to her. Opening her eyes, Yume had to fight back the pained groaned that threatened to escape as her head exploded in pain._

_The first thing she noticed was that she was in a shack of some sort. Next thing was that she was tied to a table, her wrist and ankles restrained. She automatically tried to move to loosen the restraint. _

_"Oh! I see your awake."_

_Yume looked up as a man appeared in her line of vision. He smiled crookedly at her as his traced her cheek, Yume turned her face away from him and bit back o whimper of fear._

_"Oh don't be like that, your boyfriend wasn't very corporative either and well.."_

_Yume's eyes snapped open, her eyes followed the mans and this time there was no that she could keep[ the sob that wretched itself out of her mouth in. Daisuke was laying on a different table next to her, his shit had been cut off and he was bleeding from multiple cuts all over his torso. His eyes were closed, for a fleeting second Yume thought he was dead until she noticed that his chest was rising and falling. _

_Yume's snapped back to the man as he raised a knife up, his smile sent shivers down her spine. He grasped the top of dress, between her breast and placed the knife against her skin. The metal was cold and had smears of blood on the edges. _

_Yume whimpered as he slowly cut her dress off her body. The only thing she had on under it was panties. Her eyes squeezed shut as he ran the tip of the blade around the curve of her breast. _

_"You have very beautiful skin, unblemished and so soft." The man ran his hand over her ribs. "Lets fix that."_

_A scream tore from her throat as the man stuck the knife into her skin, just under her left breast and drugged it across her body to her navel. It hurt, it hurt so badly. She could feel her blood running down her side and onto the table._

_Next he traced a pattern on the other side of her ribs. Each time the knife bit into her, she screamed. The man's eyes were alit with joy as he watched her blood run out of the multiple cuts along torso. They weren't deep enough to puncture anything vital, but they would scar. _

_A groan was heard on the table next to her and Yume looked over as Daisuke stirred. His eyes opened and found her form, they widened in horror. "You fucking bastard, get away from her!"_

_The man tsked and ignored him. He trailed his hand down her hip and to the inside her thigh. Yume's legs shut tightly, her head snapped to the side as he backhanded her. She could taste blood in her mouth. Daisuke yelled again and pulled on his own restraints._

_The man forcefully opened her legs, Yume sobbed loudly. She felt the knife run down the inside of thigh and screamed when it dug into her sensitive flesh. She felt his fingers glide over her panties and let another whimper escape._

_The man bent over her and licked the blood that was trailing down the inside of her thigh, so close to her most private area. She could faintly hear Daisuke cursing and yelling, her mind wanted to shut down. This was not happening. Her eyes snapped open again when the knife was sunk into her leg again. This was pure agony._

_The man put his knife down and was about to pull her panties down when there was a loud snapping noise, he jerked away from her as another body collided with his sending him away from her._

_Yume lifted her head and saw that Daisuke was on top of the guy, repeatedly punching him in the face. Daisuke grabbed the mans head and smashed in into the floor, hopefully knocking him out. He quickly stood up and moved over to her, he picked up the knife and cut her restraints off her. _

_"Come on, lets go."_

_Yume's arms wrapped around him as he picked her up. They took three steps when Daisuke was suddenly grabbed and pulled down to the floor. Yume went flying out of his arms. She sat up in time to witness something that would forever be burned into her memory._

_(f)_

Minato could do nothing but stare at the sobbing girl in front of him. He wasn't going to ask her to continue, that was enough for today. He silently made his way to the door and opened it to let Yume's mom in.

Aio was by her daughters side in an instant, pulling her shaking form into her arms. Yume could do nothing but sob uncontrollably as her mothers gently rocked her back and forth.

When the pair finally left Minato's office and made it home, Yume went straight to her room. She picked up the photo on her desk and stared down at the picture. Her fingers lightly traced over the boys face as tears gathered in her eyes.

A broken sob came out between her lips as she curled up on her bed in a tight ball. The photo tucked tightly against her chest. She didn't know how long she cried, but after a while her tears stopped and she just laid there. Her eyes dead, staring at nothing.

She didn't move when her mom came in to tell her dinner was ready. She didn't blink when her dad came to check on her. She was completely numb, there was no feelings or emotions. Just a blank nothingness.

* * *

Alright well there is a little bit about what happened to Yume. The full truth will not be for a while...

I hope you all enjoyed it though...

Sorry it's so short, but it is more of a filler anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any music I use. **

* * *

Today was Thanksgiving.

Yume pulled herself out of bed and walked towards her bathroom. It was almost 7:00 and she knew her mom was going to need help with cooking. Gaara and his siblings were due to arrive around 1:00.

Yume looked at her wardrobe. She didn't know what she should wear. Sighing Yume decided on going for a more casual dressy look. She slipped the towel off her body and pulled the cream colored sweater dress over her head. It fit snuggly on her. After she blow dried her hair, Yume even went as far as putting make up on. Just some eyeliner, a dab of mascara and some lip gloss.

Yume skipped downstairs and gave her mom a smile when she looked up at her in surprise. She obviously wasn't expecting Yume to be coming down any time soon. Wordlessly, Yume stepped up beside her mom and pulled some ingredients out to make some desserts.

It was 12:57 when the doorbell rang, Yume licked the chocolate off her fingers and raced towards the front door. Her smile widened when she spotted all three siblings. Temari had her jacket wrapped tightly around her. It has gotten quite cold lately, a sign that winter was approaching.

"Hey! I hope you found that place okay." She stepped back as the three shuffled in out of the cold.

"Yeah, it wasn't very hard." Temari said giving her an amused smirk. Kankuro was trying and failing miserably at hiding the smile on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that.?"

"You have chocolate on your face." Yume's eyes widened at Gaara's statement. Her tongue stuck out and licked the corner of mouth. Sure enough she tasted chocolate. Blushing slightly, Yume wiped it off.

"I was taste testing the pudding." Shrugging Yume showed them into the living room, where her dad was currently sitting watching football. He stood up to great the Subaku's before settling back down.

Temari followed her into the kitchen. She wasn't prepared to she the onslaught of food that was laid out all over the table. Damn, these people went all out. Yume smiled at Temari's shocked expression. She filled some cups up with sweet tea and handed her one, before taking the other two out to Gaara and Kankuro.

"Do you like sweet tea?" Kankuro smiled and nodded taking the glass from her. Gaara just accepted the cup.

"Where's mine?" Her asked in a childish tone.

"Your not a guest, you know where the kitchen is." Yume said placing her hands on her hips. Her dad gave her a wounded expression of mock hurt. Rolling her eyes, she went back to get him a glass.

"Ah, your the best cupcake."

Her brow slightly ticked at his nickname. It was fine to call her that while they was alone, not in front of other people. Yume sat down next to her dad and turned lazy eyes to the screen. She hated sports.

She jumped when her dad let out an excited whoop when one of the teams made a touch down. Yume stared at him like he grew a second head. Could he be more embarrassing?

Hideki looked over at his daughter and pursed his lips. He grabbed the remote and paused the game, turning his body to face Yume. Instinctively, Yume leaned away from the creepy look her dad was giving her.

"How about you give us a little performance." Hideki smiled at his daughters expression. "Come on cupcake, you haven't sang for me or your mother in forever."

"I sang for yall last week. "

"Last week was forever ago." Hideki stood up and walked over to the sound system they had in the living room. He flipped through some cds and put on in, turning back around to grab his daughters hand and make her stand. "Please."

Like Yume could say no. Nodding her head, she ignored the two looks that the brothers were giving her. Her father called for her mom to come into the living room for a second. Yume closed her eyes as her dad hit play on the stereo. She smiled at the song.

_Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close and try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed_

Yume smiled at her parents. They loved when she sang for them. This was on thing she could never tell me no on.

_Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hand  
Take my hand, come under cover  
They can't hurt you now can't hurt  
you now, can't hurt you now_

Yume started to dance with the music, she moved towards her mother and took her hands. Her mom laughed at her antics but obliged her and started to dance with her.

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us [ x2 ]_

_Have I a doubt, baby when I'm alone  
Love is a ring ,a telephone  
Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed 'til the morning comes_

Temari shook her head when Yume tried to make her dance, she was NOT dancing. Kankuro was smiling and laughing as Yume danced around the room. She danced around the couch they were sitting on and smiled at Gaara. he was watching her with an impassive face, but Yume could see that his lips were slightly lifted.

_Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel, under your command  
Take my hand, as the sun descends  
They can't touch you now can't touch  
you now, can't touch you now_

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us [ x2 ]_

Yume bowed when the song ended. Her dad wrapped his arms around his wife. The smile on Yume's face was the first genuine, true smile in over a week.

"You should be a professional." Kankuro said as Yume sat down on the couch again.

"As much as I love it, I don't think I could make a career out of singing."

Kankuro's brows furrowed in confusion. " Are you going to take over your fathers company then?"

Shaking her head Yume leaned back against the couch cushions. "No, I've never had much interest is that sort of business." Yume looked over at her dad. "Even though it breaks his heart that I want no part in it."

Hideki sighed. "Yes, because I have to go through such a long list of candidates to choose my successor. "

"You'll live."

Hideki once again started the game back up and Yume closed her eyes. She was so tired. She hasn't slept since Monday, her nightmares were getting worse. Yume unintentionally drifted off to sleep next to her father, her head landing on his shoulder.

"Is she asleep?"

Hideki glanced at Kankuro before looking down at his sleeping daughter. His eyes saddened. He spent the last week listening to her screams of terror, her whimpers of fear. This time of year was hard for her.

"Yeah, she suffers from Insomnia." Hideki listed his arm and tucked his daughter into his side. Hoping that his comfort would protect her.

"Insomnia? Sounds like Gaara." Said boy shot his older brother a look. It was as shut the hell up look, Kankuro however wasn't paying him any attention. His focus was on the football game.

Gaara looked over at Yume. That girl out up one hell of a brave front. Luckily for Gaara, he was very good at reading other people. Since he didn't interact with anybody, he observed them. He knew the difference between a fake and a real emotion.

Yume was faking the shit out of her happiness.

It was close to about 20 minutes later when a small whimper was heard. Gaara's eyes snapped towards Yume. Her face was scrunched up in distress, another escaped her parted lips. Hideki was quick to shift her into a sitting position, he placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Yume baby, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open. The fear was evident in her hazel orbs as she looked around seeing where she was. Her eyes connected with his before moving to her fathers worried face. She gave a weak smile before standing it up and all but running out of the room and up the stairs.

Aio came out of the kitchen with a flustered look on her face. "I have to run to the store, I thought I had enough milk for my special eggnog but I don't."

"I don't know if any stores open." Hideki told his wife as she went to gather her keys.

"Yeah the one on pike's street is open."

"I'll go get it mom. " Yume came down the stairs and smiled at her mom. "You have to finish cooking, you can't leave dad here and hope that he will watch it."

"Are you sure?" Yume nodded at her mom and went to pull some brown boots on.

She paused at the living room entrance and turned to look at Gaara. "Do you want to come with me?" Gaara thought about it for a second and stood up. It was better than staying here and watching football.

Yume grabbed her jacket and car keys and led the way to her car. Yume was fiddling with the radio when Gaara climbed in the passenger side seat. Gaara waited till they was a good distance away from her house to say what has been bugging him.

"You should stop pretending."

Yume's body jerked as she whipped her head around to look at him. Luckily they were stopped at a red light. "Pretending what?" She didn't mean for her voice to come out as snippy as it did, but she couldn't help it.

"That your happy." Don't ask Gaara why the hell he was saying anything at all, he really didn't care if she was faking or not. It wasn't his problem. He glanced at the girl sitting beside him, her jaw was slackened letting her mouth open ever so slightly. You'd think with how many times she was blinking that she had dry eye problems.

"You don't know anything." She whispered turning her attention back to the road. Not being able to handle the silence any longer Yume turned the radio on, only to cringe at the song playing. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, her teeth ground together tightly.

_It's a beautiful night ,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

A tear slipped down Yume's cheek. Her hands started shaking and her vision blurred as a sob escaped her. Gaara looked at her. He was not expecting her to start crying. Gaara was never good with females and when they cried.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun girl_

Yume covered her mouth with her hand as more sobs wrecked her body. She had to pull over before she caused them to get into a wreck. Once the car was no longer moving Yume buried her head in her hands and cried. This song...it was Daisuke's song to her.

Gaara was so lost on what to do, groaning slightly he unbuckled his seat belt and reached his hand out to touch her shoulder. Yume turned her body and buried her face into his chest. Gaara tensed as her arms wrapped around his middle.

What did you do when you had a female baling her eyes out while clinging to you for dear life?

Gaara just sat there and let her cry on him. He loosely placed his arm around her shoulders. Yume's sobs slowly turned into hiccups and sniffles, she released Gaara and pulled away not looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Yume let out a weak laugh while wiping her eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

Yume pulled back out into traffic and drove to the store to get the milk for her mom. By the time they got back, her mom was placing the last of the dishes on the table. Everyone sat around their kitchen table, laughing and sharing jokes with each other. Her parents made the Subaku siblings feel right at home.

Yume kept a smile on her face the while time, her parents bought into it. Temari and Kankuro never saw through it. The only one who knew that her smile was fake, her laughed forced, was Gaara. He kept his mouth shut though. It wasn't his business anyways.

Why did he care?

...

"Breath Hinata...just breathe."

Yume had a hold of Hinata's hands as the girl trembled in front of her. It was December 12th. The day of the play that they have been practicing for, for over 3 months. They had 15 minutes until the curtain opened signaling that it was time to begin.

And Hinata was having a mild freak out.

Yume didn't blame to poor girl though. Hinata told her that her father, sister and her cousin Neji were all out in the audience. Hinata was afraid to perform in front of them. Yume's own parents were sitting somewhere with the Subaku siblings. Peeking out the curtain, Yume could see all the kids from their school too.

Naruto and his group was sitting three rows from the front. The huge ass auditorium was packed full of people. Yume's own nerves sunk into her stomach. How could they not? That was a butt load of people out there!

"It'll be okay Hinata. Come one we better get into out positions."

They play was supposed to start with a song. A song Yume had to sing. Ms. Ioba gave them the signal and Yume quickly took her place as the curtains opened. There was gasps of surprise and awe from the audience.

The stage looked like a magical winter wonderland. Yume stood in the center of the stage, in a glittering floor length red dress. She had on red gloves that went to her biceps, her hair was in soft waves. She smiled as she looked around the auditorium.

Hinata stood to her right. She like all the other dancers, was wearing the female version of Santa's suit. She looked beautiful, she was uncomfortable because the suit revealed far to much skin for her liking though.

Yume raised the microphone in her hand as the music began.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for christmas  
Is you..._

On cue all the dancers started to dance around Yume. She caught Hinata's eye and nodded, smiling encouragingly.

_I don't want a lot for christmas__  
__There is just one thing I need__  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stockings  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy  
With a toy on christmas day  
__I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby_

Yume started to walk around the stage, one thing Ioba drilled into their head was that when you was on stage. You owned the damn thing!

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_  
_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the north pole for Saint nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_  
_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Baby all I want for christmas is you_  
_You..._

The dancers all got into a line and stood front to back, sticking their right hands out and propping the right foot up. Together they started to do that weird shoulder and hip movement.

_All the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of childrens_  
_Laughter fills the air_  
_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need__  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Bending at her waist Yume closed her eyes as the words came pouring out of her mouth. She smiled over at Hinata and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she came to stand beside her. They moved their bodies side to side to the beat.

_Oh I don't want a lot for christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
_You_

The crowd didn't wait till the end of the song to start clapping, they all stood and clapped when Yume hit that last high note. Bowing low, Yume turned with Hinata and exited the stage as the next cast took the stage to start the actual play.

Yume sang two more songs during the play. She had to sit on the piano while she sang 'O Holy Night'. The song was far to too slow and she had to out all her emotion into it. They was going to end the play with one more song, it was unrelated to the play. The song was whatever Yume, Sora and Kira wanted it to be.

The curtain closed as they got ready to end the play with a bam. They chose to sing _Bang Bang. _Yume sang Jessie J's part, Miko did Nicki's and Kira did Ariana's.

Let's just say the final performance rocked!

Yume met her parents outside, they were talking to some other parents. Scratch that they were talking to Hinata's dad and Naruto's parents and was that Kakashi? Yume felt arms wrap around her from behind, someone picked her up and spun her around in a circle. A very girly squeal escaping.

"That was so sweet Yume-chan!" Naruto yelled as he sat her on her feet. He looked over at Hinata and gave her a thumbs up. "You looked amazing up there Hinata!"

Hinata's face turned red, her eyes widening ever so slightly. "T...thank you Na...Naruto-kun."

Yume smiled at the shy girl. Turning away she caught sight of the person she wanted to see the most. He was leaning up against a car with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, his eyes were focused on something above his head.

"Gaara!"

Gaara lowered his head in time to see a flash of red before Yume's body collided with his. Ever since Thanksgiving Yume made it a point to always hug him when she came around him. By now he was used to it, not that he liked it, because most certainly did not.

He caught sight of his older siblings shocked faces, they weren't the only ones looking at them in shock. Kakashi was trying to wrap his head around this new development, Yume's mom just smiled. Hideki sighed and shook his head.

"You can get off me now."

Yume pouted but released him nonetheless. Her eyes connected with Minato's and her jaw tightened slightly. He gave her a small smile and inclined his head. He was encouraging her to push past her current barrier, and go for what she wanted at the moment.

That was easier said than done.

* * *

I know there is a lot of lyrics in this one, but it was necessary. The later chapters won't have really any at all.

Okay so...Gaara is slowly warming up to her.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"I don't understand this shit!"

Yume pushed her Chemisty book awake in frustration. She flopped back on her back and groaned into her hands. She was currently at Gaara's, in his room, on his bed. They was working on their Chemistry work and Yume was getting frustrated with it.

Gaara looked over at her, his pencil poised over his own work. When Yume asked him after school if he could help her with her chemistry homework, he told her to come over to his house. He knew that Yume was smart, but she sucked at Chemistry.

He tilted his back to rest against his head board like the rest of his upper was. Yume was about a foot from him, sitting in the middle of his bed. Well technically she was now laying down from her small fit. She was wearing a sweater and jeans, her jacket was laying over the back of his chair by his desk.

"How do you find this stuff easy?" Yume asked as she sat back up and looked down at her work. They was going over the Mole more importantly **Avogadro's Law**. The equations that their teacher made them do was very freaking hard.

Yume understood nada...

Gaara sat his book and notebook down and sighed. He had explained so many different things to her, but it seems that Yume's brain didn't register it well. Leaning forward, Gaara took her homework from her and Yume scooted up the bed till she was beside him.

Gaara took his time explaining to her why she was having so much trouble, he showed her how to solve the problems and was overall very patient with her. Yume could only marvel at the man beside her. In the past few months he went from being a cold, distant boy to this...he softened up ever so slightly to her.

He now let her get around him without giving her a death glare. When she would randomly jump on him and show him affection, he allowed it. Though it annoyed the hell out of him, Gaara let her do it.

The first few times she did it though, didn't end to well. Gaara had literally almost threw her off him the first time. He didn't show any reaction to her pet names anymore, only the occasional eye roll or scoff. Yume loved being able to spend time with Gaara. Yeah, he was a loner and didn't like being around people. Yume didn't care though, because he let HER be around him.

Yume didn't realize that she was openly staring at him and had a strange smile on her face until he leaned away from, narrowing his eyes slightly. It was never good when that expression took over Yume's face.

"What?"

"Will you be my date to a really boring New Years Eve party?"

Gaara blinked owlishly at her. Be her date? At first he was going to refuse out right. There was no way he was going the stupid party that she was talking about. He knew which one it was.

There was two huge parties on New Year's Eve in Konoha. One for the adults and on for the teenagers. Well the upper-class teenagers who had parents that had a lot of money. It was stupid and pathetic. Most all the kids at school went and a bunch of other people that had connections. There was no way in hell he was going...until Yume tilted her head and gave him a pleading look.

"Please. I don't want to go with anyone else."

"Why me?"

Pursing her lips Yume thought for a minute. "Because I want to go with you. Your one of my only friends beside Hinata, and Naruto. I can't ask either one of them because I wrangled them two in going together. " She shrugged. "Plus I just really want to go with you as your date."

Sighing in defeat Gaara nodded. Yume smiled and launched her body at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gaara stiffened at first, but relaxed into her hold. He took in a breath, she smelled like vanilla and something else. Jasmine maybe? Yume shifted and pulled away from him.

"We should go out, I want some coffee and a muffin!" Yume exclaimed as she slid off his bed and walked to fetch her jacket. "Your driving though, seeing as how I don't have my car here."

Gaara got up and followed her out of his room, he slipped his own shoes on as Yume pulled her boots on. Opening his front door Gaara wanted to groan at all the white. It had finally started to snow a few days ago, and it hadn't let up at all. The snow wasn't heavy or anything, it was just a steady snowfall. Which was more dangerous because it packed on the ground faster.

Luckily all the roads were sanded and drivable, though Temari went as far as putting snow chains on his tires, for extra added caution. Yume hummed to herself as Gaara drove to the now familiar cafe, she had made him go their with her and Hinata quite a few times.

Today seemed like another day that teenagers decided to pack the cafe. It was like the hangout spot for a lot of them, including Naruto's group. Gaara followed Yume to an empty booth and Gaara sighed as he sat across from her.

The whispers had started up.

Everyone was under the impression that the two of them was dating. They couldn't get over themselves and think that a boy and girl could just be friends. It drew a lot of attention to himself, in school many people would now turn to look at him as he passed by. Usually they just ignored his existences.

"I'm thinking about maybe getting a burger too. Do you want one?" Yume had her arms crossed over the table, leaning forward ever so slightly. Her jacket was off, so her shirt stretched over her chest as she leaned forward.

Why did she always wear those things all the time anyways?

A petite woman came over smiling pleasantly as she took their orders. Gaara looked around the cafe as Yume dug her phone out of her coat pocket, it had started to beep signaling someone was calling her.

"Hello? Yes, I'm aware that my car is in the driveway and I'm not home...No...I'm at the cafe with Gaara." Gaara looked over at Yume then. "I called and told mom where I was...well I'm sorry that she didn't inform you...No the rule is that I have to at least call one of you, so It's not my fault that _she_ didn't tell _you_." Yume rolled her eyes at whatever her had said and promised to be home in a few hours.

"Man they can be overbearing sometimes. "Yume grumbled as she put her phone away, her eyes shadowed. "Though I guess they have plenty enough reason to be."

Gaara didn't know what she meant from that statement and didn't ask either. It was none of his business. Truth be told, Yume was a bundle of mysteries. He knew that she had to see Kakashi for counseling sessions, he also knew that she saw Minato Namikaze on a weekly basis. That shocked him the most, Minato was one of the best renowned Psychiatrist in Konoha and the surrounding cities. Gaara didn't have any idea why Yume saw him, and he wasn't going to ask either.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Gaara's eyes snapped to Yume's in surprise. That was not a something he was ever expecting to hear her ask. "I never wanted one."

Yume smiled. "Are you sure its not the fact that you chase everyone away with that dark aura of yours?"

"Perhaps." Gaara smirked when Yume's mouth opened slightly, her eyebrows raising up slightly.

He was actually going to do playful banter with her?

"Your quite the catch Gaara. Those intense eyes of yours can make any girl swoon at your feet. Not only that but you are seriously freaking hot. "Yume smiled at his reaction. "I know I throw that term around a lot with you, but I'm being serious. You are really hot Gaara-kun."

And Gaara didn't know how the hell to respond to that. It wasn't everyday that someone told _him_ those words.

"Why aren't you with anybody?" Her reaction was immediate. Gaara watched as Yume instantly shut down, her eyes hardened and became guarded. Her lips formed a tense flat line, her jaw clenching tightly. He knew that if he looked under the table, her fist would be clenched and slightly shaking.

She tore her gaze from his and turned to stare out the window beside them. That's when Gaara seen it, behind her guarded eyes was pain. An ungodly amount of pain and sadness. A shaky breath left her as she fought to control her emotions, Gaara could see her frame shaking ever-so-slightly.

He crossed a boundary that she wasn't prepared for.

Luckily the waiter arrived with their order and it momentarily saved Yume from answering. Once they ate, Gaara drove them back to his house to gather Yume's things before taking her home. Yume said hello and goodnight to her parents before heading upstairs to take a nice long, hot bath.

Turning the tap on, Yume sat on the edge of the tub and stared at the stream of water as it slowly filled the tub up. Yume stripped out of her clothes and paused when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her eyes roamed over her damaged body, the body she hid from constant view.

Turning away from her reflection Yume slipped into the water and closed her eyes as she relaxed back in the water. Her thoughts drifted to a certain red-head. She didn't know why the hell she kept trying to get to know him and constantly be around him all the time.

Yume would be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted to him, because she was. Not just because Gaara was a very cute boy, it was because she had got to get close to him and know the person he was. She always told herself to never judge a book by its cover, and with Gaara, a lot of people judged him before ever getting to know him.

After bathing Yume got dressed in her night clothes, she was towel drying her hair when her mom came in her room. Aio gave Yume a smile and took the towel out of daughters hands and took over. Yume was sitting in front of her vanity as her mom dried her hair fro her and then picked her brush up, running it through her long hair to get all the tangles out.

"Mom? What do you do if you like somebody but don't know how to go about telling them.?"

Aio paused in brushing her daughters hair. " The first step is to just be yourself. If they know the real you than it will easier for them accept. If you decide to tell this person that you like them, it will be easier because they already know exactly who you are."

Yume gave her mom an exasperated look. "Will there ever be a chance to where you will give advice that I can actually use?"

Aio chuckled. "It's never easy to tell someone you like them, the fear of rejection is to great and it hold people back. However, if you don't say anything at all, someone else can come through and snatch them away." Aio tilted her daughters head back and brushed her hair back.

"What if this person is a little socially awkward and doesn't like people?"

"Gaara-kun isn't socially awkward."

Yume raised and eyebrow at her mom. "Who said I was talking about Gaara?"

"You didn't have to sweetie. I can read the signs and your actions. You like Gaara-kun and there is nothing wrong about that." Aio met her gaze in the mirror and smiled.

"Yeah, but I bet he will want nothing to do with me if he ever finds out what secrets I'm hiding from everyone." Yume's gaze drifted down to look at her hands. Aio tilted her head back up and gave Yume a stern motherly look.

"You don't know that. You will never know that unless you tell him, then it will be his decision on whether or not he wants anything to do with you."

"How do I go about telling someone something like that?" Yume turned around to look at her mom. Standing up Yume placed her hands on her midsection. "I can barely tell Minato what happened to me, how the heck am I going to be able to tell Gaara?" A few tears leaked down Yume's face, causing Aio to wrap her daughter in her arms.

"I'm not sure baby, that will have to be something you have to do on your own. Whenever your ready." Yume nodded against her moms shoulder and hugged her tighter.

...

The next day Yume called Gaara early to see if he could pick her up for school. Her excuse was that she couldn't drive on the slick roads. he agreed and said that he would be there by 7:20. It was 7:15 now and Yume was just finishing taking her medicine when she heard a honk outside.

Quickly pulling her coat on and her boots, Yume went outside to meet Gaara. Climbing into the passenger side seat Yume gave him a smile. "Morning Gaara."

"Hn."

"Your talkative this morning."

Gaara didn't say anything and virtually ignored her. Yume pouted at him and stuck her ear-buds in to drown out the silence. When they pulled up in front of the school, Yume climbed out of the car and shoulder her bag looking around.

Students were having snowball fights all over the place, others were building various things out of the snow. Yume shook her head at all the antics. She didn't understand why people got so excited over snow. She walked next to Gaara as they made their way away from all the playing students.

Something smacked the back of her head and Yume stopped walking as coldness slipped down her jacket and in her shirt. Her eyes widened at the cold feeling. Gaara had stopped also and look at her in confusion.

Naruto's laugh reached her ears and Yume turned around to glare at the blond. "I can't believe that actually hit you!" Her glare intensified and she easily bent down and scooped up a handful of snow.

Packing it real tight, Yume pulled her arm back and let it fly. It sailed through the air and hit Naruto right smack in the face. Since the blond was to busy laughing to notice, when the snowball hit him he promptly fell on his ass.

"Now we are even." Yume stated before turning around and continue to walk towards the school, she tried shaking the snow out as she went. What she didn't expect was to suddenly feel arms wrap around her and pick her up off the ground.

Yume let out a small scream as Naruto lifted her effortlessly and carry her over to a small snow bank, he dropped her in it and laughed when Yume disappeared in the snow. This was only possible because the snow was very soft and it hadn't hardened yet. Yume sat up and glared up at Naruto. Standing up Yume tackled him and tried shoving snow down his shirt.

Gaara sighed and leaned against the building. This was going to take a while, he was aware when someone joined him. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, Gaara noticed that the Hyuga girl was standing next to him watching the same scene.

"Eat it damn it, eat it!" Yume said as she pushed a handful of snow against Naruto's face. His revenge was to stuff it down the front of her shirt. A gasp left her mouth as the snow hit her breast.

_It was so cold!_

"You two are hopeless."

Both Naruto and Yume's head snapped up to see Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Sai standing not to far away. Yume gave Naruto a mischievous smile which he returned. Standing up they both had their hands behind their back .

"Aw don't be like that Sakura-chan." Naruto whined as he walked closer to them.

Sakura rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, only to suddenly feel something cold smack her in the chest. Looking down she saw white powder on her and looked back up at the grinning Yume.

"Ya need to learn not to be so stuck up and live a little. " She said as she threw the other snowball at Sasuke, it hit him in the shoulder. "You too Teme."

She started to call him that about a month ago, they wasn't exactly her friends per say. Although she did sometimes hang out with them, they was more her acquaintances. Sasuke glared at her and was about to turn away when Naruto pelted him in the face.

It took a few more gibes and snow being thrown at each other before Naruto and Yume were joined by the four of them, well Sai stayed out of the it. Ino and Sakura threw snow at each other, Naruto ended up tackling Sasuke to the ground and the two was rolling around. Yume had a smile on her face, she had missed this so much. Her gaze snapped to the two leaning against the wall and with on well placed snowball, she hit Hinata square in the stomach.

"Come on Hyuga."

Hinata gave her a smile and picked up her own snow, joining in on the fun. Yume laughed as she ran to hide behind a tree, Naruto ended up tackling Hinata playfully. A squeal escaped Yume's mouth when snow was shoved down the back of her shirt, whirling around she tackled the culprit. Sasuke landed on his back and Yume hollered at Sakura to help her. The pinkette joined her in shoving snow any they could on Sasuke.

Yume ended up on her back at some point and tilted her head to look at Gaara. He was looking up at the sky not paying any attention to them. Smiling at her brilliant idea, Yume crept as silently as she could over to him. He looked at her and glared, daring her to even try it.

And try it she did.

Yume pounced on him and laughed as she pinned his hands to side of his body with her legs. His glare was turning even more deadly when she raised the snow in her hands. Before he could open his mouth Yume was shoving the snow up his shirt, her hands resting against his stomach. Gaara easily got his arms free and flipped them over, he pinned _her _hands above her head.

His glare softened when he took in her happy expression and smile. It was not fake any way, her eyes were lit up with pure joy. There wasn't a trace of sadness or pain in their hazel depths. Gaara spent so much time studying her he didn't notice that her smile slipped some as she looked up at him shyly, her cheeks were tinted a light pink. And it wasn't from the cold.

Someone cleared their throat and Gaara looked up at see Naruto, and everyone else behind him, standing their with a cheeky grin. "The bell rang like 3 minutes ago."

Gaara quickly got off Yume and helped her to her feet, she couldn't look him in the eye as they all rushed inside the building. They had snow stuck all over them, so they had to shake out their clothes as they ran up to the top floor. Hinata was laughing behind them at Naruto as he shook his head like a dog.

Yume couldn't help the smile he wore, Hinata was ever so slowly coming out of that protective little bubble of hers. Since she had managed to get the two of them in agreeing to go to the New Years Eve dance together, Naruto had started to take more with Hinata. Yume and Hinata split from everyone and went to their English class. She waved goodbye to Gaara who was way ahead of everybody else, trying to get distance from the group that hung around Naruto.

3rd hour rolled around and Yume was a little surprised to see Shikamaru and the other kids from before in the class, there was even a few new ones. So Kakashi had to start up his sex-ed class again huh? Yume forgone her previous seat and plopped down next to Gaara, who didn't even twitch from her close proximity.

"Alright class, for many unknown reasons I have been instructed in actually teaching you this course. We have a few new kids in here, but I'm sure we can all get along." Kakashi gave a smile, or well they thought was a smile, his visible eye crinkled some.

"Does this mean we don't have to have our class hour counseling sessions with him anymore?" Yume asked Gaara, her voice low enough for only him to hear. Her answer was a simple shrug.

Slouching in her seat, Yume laid her head down on her desk, her body was a little cold since her clothes were still wet from all the snow. She unconsciously leaned towards Gaara, she could literally fell his body heat. For some unknown reason, Yume found herself relaxing in the small cocoon that was beside her. She drifted off to sleep.

...

Gaara couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on with him. Ever since Yume literally bumped into his life, Gaara was finding that his usual quiet, black and white world was slowly filling up with grey.

He looked down at the sleeping girl next to him, he knew she was asleep because her head was slightly turned in his direction. Her arms was folded on the desk, her head resting against them. Her long black hair was over her shoulder, leaving her face in full view. Gaara could see the circles under her eyes, they were more prominent than usual.

She admitted to him that she suffered from insomnia, her doctor has been trying to find a good brand of medicine to give her to help her. So far, nothing was working. A few nights she would call him because she couldn't sleep and she was scared.

Of what? He didn't know.

He would just let her talk about whatever she wanted while he listened, a few times she was so upset _he_ had to be the one to talk. Gaara was never one to talk to somebody before, he didn't like others company. He usually just liked hitting people. Before Yume crashed landed into his life, Gaara was always getting into fights. He spent a lot of time in detention, and being expelled.

Gaara's mind went back to when they first met.

(s)

_He was having one hell of a bad day._

_First his sister woke him up early, right after he just FINALLY went to sleep not even 30 minutes ago. Her excuse was that he needed to get up and come down stairs because there was someone their to see him. He already knew who it was and he really didn't care what they had to say._

_True enough Baki, Chiyo-san and her brother Ebizo was waiting in the living room for him. They came to tell him that they really needed his answer on if he was ready to take on the company after graduation. He rudely told them all to piss off, he wasn't even 18 yet._

_Secondly, His damn car wouldn't start that morning so he had to ask Kankuro or Temari to take him because he didn't have time to walk their. _

_Thirdly, once he got to school and was making his way up all the damn staircases, some sophomore had very rudely bumped into him and knocked his books out of his hand. The poor sophomore nearly pissed himself when he caught sight of Gaara's glare._

_And to top it all off._

_He was turning the corner to go down the hallway when yet again! Somebody else bumped into him, only this time they grabbed a hold of him and pulled him to the floor along with them. From the squeak that the person gave out it was obviously a girl._

_Since he was in a very foul mood, he turned all his anger towards the girl beneath him. When he lifted his head though, he wasn't expecting to see the sight he did though. Pale skin, wide Hazel eyes, dark black hair fanned out around her. Her cheeks were turning a healthy shade of pink as she looked up at him. _

_When he tried to get up off her, he found that he couldn't move. Why? Because her damn hands were holding his shirt in a death grip! The intensity of his glare increased and she squeaked again letting him go. Rising to his feet he stared down at her. V-neck black long-sleeved shirt, a red tie that fell perfectly between her breast, her skirt was hiked up enough to show creamy pale skin from where her black socks ended on her thigh. _

_Since she was still laying their like a deer caught in the headlights he offered her his hand as she set up. She blinked at before accepting the help, he dropped her hand as soon as she was stable and walked down the hallway away from the girl._

_His first hours of school was dull and he had to stop himself from smashing in a few faces. He made it the ridiculous third hour class of his, the reason it was ridiculous was because it was a phony class. Kakashi was just acting as a teacher, the only reason he was even in here was so Kakashi could keep an eye on him._

_Gaara caught sight of the other occupants in the room as he made his way to his desk, he mildly surprised to see the SAME girl from earlier in this class. Come to think of it, he knew she looked vaguely familiar. She was the one that gave the sex talk the other day._

_Her name was...he had no idea._

_When she tried to apologize for bumping into him, he just gave her a blank look and sighed in relief when she walked away. His day just worse when Kakashi made them go all the freaking way to auditorium so the new girl could practice._

_Who gave a fuck?_

_When she started to sing, Gaara had to admit that she was decent. He ended up closing his eyes and zoning out for the rest of the day. _

_What surprised him the most was later that same freaking day he seen her come in the restaurant and over to their table. Which meant that she was the daughter of Hideki Takahashi, the owner of the company they was here to do business with. _

_Well Temari was doing business with, he was forced to come to the stupid dinner. So when he saw her, he cursed whoever the hell was watching and laughing at his poor luck. It seemed all day that she was EVERYWHERE that he went. _

_Once the dreadful dinner was over, Yume (he learned her name during dinner) once again fell right on top of him! His grip on her waist tightened when she shifted to get off him. Her eyes connected with his and once again he was rewarded with her wide-eyed, blushing face. The dress she was in stuck to her skin like glue._

_Who the fuck was this girl?_

_(f)_

Gaara sighed. If he only knew that that fateful day was going to lead to this. Even though Gaara tried his best to make her leave him alone, she wouldn't listen and kept pestering him. So, he took a chance and let her get close. Gaara even considered her his friend now, his only friend.

A small whimper escaped her and Gaara looked down at the girl, he raised his hand to wake her, placing it on her shoulder. His brows knitted together, when Yume instantly relaxed. The lines on her face smoothed out, her expression going back to peaceful.

That was unexpected.

When he went to move his hand she grabbed it and gripped it tightly, even though it dropped down to her lap, Gaara couldn't help but sigh. She was a very affectionate creature, that much was obvious by the fact that she always hugged him or found some way to touch him.

Unconsciously, his grip tightened on her own hand, his fingers moving to entwine with hers. As he looked back out the window, he missed the smile that spread across Yume's face. Her eyes closing once again.

* * *

Just so ya know...

I know that I haven't written day by day of their ever growing friendship and blooming relationship, but I've got reasons. I'm planning on making this no longer than 30 chapters so, things are going to start picking up soon. In the romance department anyways.

Now review!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I have to give a shout out to **Kyoko95**. Whoever you are, your awesome!

Disclaimer: I won nothing!

* * *

Yume was nervous.

It was News Years Eve.

Her parents were already gone to the adult party. She was currently pacing her living room as she waited for Gaara. It was 9:15 and he should be here any minute. Her heels clinked against floor as she paced.

She was wearing a crimson floor length dress. There was a slit up the left side that stopped mid thigh, allowing easier movement. The top half was in a halter top style, leaving her shoulders and arms bare. It flowed down her body in an elegant fashion, it was on of her mom's own designs. Her heal were about three inches and matched her dress.

Yume had her hair down, she had cut it earlier that day. It was two inches shorter and was now in layers. She had her diamond necklace and earrings in, her make-up was light like normal. She was rubbing her arms unconsciously, of course she had elbow length gloves on, she just felt a tad bit uncomfortable with her shoulders showing.

A knock sounded on her door causing Yume to jump slightly. She had to lift her dress up slightly as walked towards the door. Her breath caught at the sight of Gaara.

God he looked amazing in a suit!

His eyes roamed over her body while she did the same to him, his tie matched the color of her dress. She gave him a beaming smile and grabbed her coat pulling it on, Gaara gave her his arm as he helped her to his car. He didn't bring her flowers or anything, but Yume loved that. He wouldn't be Gaara if he did.

There was still snow on the ground, luckily it wasn't snowing at the moment. It was chilly out but not freezing cold. Gaara held her door opened and even held her hand as she climbed into the passenger side seat. Yume giggled, Gaara could be cute and soft when he wanted to be.

"Have you ever been to one of these parties before?" Gaara glanced at her and shook his head. "They are usually boring, or well they were in Kumo. I'm going in blind just like you on this one, I have a feeling that Konoha's parties are much more elaborate."

"I'm sure the entire thing is going to pure torture." Yume laughed at his statement, mostly because he was probably right.

"You have to dance with me."

"I don't dance."

Yume pouted and gave him a pleading look. "Please Gaara, please dance with me!" She knew her voice sounded really whiny, but she didn't care.

"No."

Huffing, Yume crossed her arms and looked out the window. She didn't speak to him the rest of the way to place of the dance. Gaara ignored the valet parking and found a parking place and helped her out of the car. She had a tight grip on his as they walked towards the entrance. Someone took her coat for her once they entered the building. Yume had to stop herself from gaping in more awe at the room they were in.

It was extravagant and absolutely breathtaking. A waiter came around with drinks and Yume gingerly took one, she sipped it and crinkle her nose. The waiter gave her an apologetic look and asked what she wanted, water would be fine. She wasn't going to drink any alcohol. Of course Gaara had no problem drinking the wine that was offered.

Even though almost every person in the room was obviously underage, alcohol was still served. One of the privileges of belonging to a rich family. Yume found it disgusting and repulsive, just because you rich doesn't mean you can whatever the hell you wanted too!

Yume caught sight of Hinata and Naruto and waved at them. They looked so good together. Hinata's dress was lavender, matching her eyes. It was floor length with long sleeves, the bodice hugged her curves before fanning out around her legs. She looked stunning.

"Well don't you just look handsome." Yume smiled up at Naruto. His tie and vest matched the color of Hinata's dress. Yume had to admit, Naruto cleaned up good.

"You look very beautiful yourself there Yume."

"Why thank you." Yume inclined her head at his compliment.

"No I'm being serious. You better stick to her side tonight Gaara, let all these men know that she is taken." Naruto gave Gaara a friendly nudged with his elbow. Yume rolled her eyes and hugged Hinata.

"You look stunning." Hinata blushed and smiled. It Yume so happy to see the girl so relaxed and at ease. She even got her stuttering under control now, though every once in a while it would come back, but that was just around Naruto.

As the two vanished somewhere Yume sighed and looked around the room. There was people everywhere. Some dancing, others milling around talking and others sitting at the tables available. She spotted an open bar and a DJ station. The man on the DJ was changing out the music, a new song came on and Yume suddenly found herself being pulled in the direction of the dance floor.

She blinked as Gaara turned around to face her pulling her into his arms. Getting over her shock, she took the liberty to wrap her arms around his neck, his hands settled on her hips as they started to sway to the soft melody playing.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?"

"I said that I didn't dance, not that I couldn't." Gaara said as he looked down at her. She looked beautiful to him, Gaara wasn't going to deny that fact. His hands went from gripping her waist to encircling, he wrapped his arms around her when she laid her head against his chest and moved closer to him.

They danced to a few slow songs, when the tempo would pick up Yume would still make him stay and dance with her. Naruto and Hinata joined them at some point, both girls clasped hands and laughed as they danced. Gaara and Naruto had wondered off sometime ago, they didn't feel like dancing how the girls currently were.

Yume felt someone's hand touch her shoulder and looked up at Sakura and Ino, they were both wearing short dresses. Sakura's was pink and Ino's was a royal purple, it looked like a second skin on them. Hinata gave a small smile when they joined them in dancing.

Around 10:30 the stiff, stuffy, scene of the room change. The lights were dimmed and a few lights started to flash on the ceiling. Yume was so shocked, that she momentarily stopped dancing and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is normal. The first half of the party is all formalish, but as soon as they final hour of the year hits, the real party begins." Ino explained to Yume.

Nodding slightly, Yume and Hinata shrugged and stayed in their little pocket for a while. Sakura and Ino were tipsy, if not drunk. They were basically grinding against each other. Yume made it out of the crowd and walked over to where Gaara was lurking in the corner, hiding in the shadows. His eyes turned towards her and Yume blinked, they looked like they was glowing.

Tilting her head, Yume stopped mere inches away from him. "Do you want to leave?"

"If your ready." Yume nodded and Gaara took her hand leading her out of the place. Gaara could see in her eyes that something was troubling her, they were clouded and far off.

Yume checked her phone once they was in the car, sighing softly she leaned her head back against the head rest. "Well looks like my parents are staying out all night." Her gaze drifted over to Gaara.

She liked him, Yume liked Gaara. A lot!

When they pulled up in front of her house, Yume suddenly felt very nervous, her stomach filled with butterflies when she caught his gaze. "Do you want to come in?" Gaara turned his car off and climbed out his car.

Unlocking her front door, Yume hung her coat up as Gaara shut the door behind him. Flipping the kitchen light on, Yume rummaged through her cupboards pulling out cups and things to make tea. Pulling her gloves off, she laid them on the counter.

"That's a revelation."

"What is?"

"Seeing you without anything covering your arms."

Yume looked up at Gaara, he was leaning against the counter. She looked down at her arms and let a small sigh escape. Gaara watched as she turned her arms palm facing down, they stayed that way the entire time she made the tea.

Yume moved to her living room, not bothering to turn the lights on. She curled up on her couch, sipping her hot cup of tea. She was aware that Gaara was sitting next to her, but at the moment her mind was elsewhere.

She really did like Gaara, even though she has only known him for about four months(she started school the first week of September, its now basically January. Four months) it didn't matter to her. Gaara was rough around the edges, he liked to keep people at arms-lengths. Yume heard rumors that before she came Gaara always got into fights, since she had been at the school though there has only been two instances to where that occurred.

Yet, he let her in.

Gaara opened up to her, well that was stretching things a bit. He did however talk to her, and some of they things they have talked about were personal. The memories of their multiple phone conversations came to mind. At the time, Yume didn't know why she had called him all those times. Now she knew it was because Gaara offered her silent comfort, she felt safe with him. She felt protected when she was in his presence.

Yume shifted as she came out of her daze and placed her now cold cup on the coffee table. She glanced at the time on the clock that hang up in the wall.

It was 11:58.

"Gaara?" Yume turned her body towards him, folding her legs underneath her. She made sure her dress was tucked so nothing was showing. Gaara turned to look at her, since they were basically sitting in darkness with the only light coming from the kitchen. For some reason he looked really delectable. "Can I try something?"

Gaara took notice of her very nervous, very hesitant expression. She was biting her bottom lip, her brows slightly furrowed as her eyes danced with unease. Slowly he gave a single nod. Yume shuffled closer to him and raised her hand, her fingers traced down the side of his face, from his temple to the corner of his mouth.

Not really knowing what the hell she was doing, Gaara stayed completely still as his eyes stayed locked on her face. Shuffling even closer to where her knees was touching his leg, Yume raised her hand to cup the other side of face.

10...9...8...7...

Yume leaned forward, Gaara's eyes widened.

6...5...4...

Yume kept her eyes locked on Gaara's, their faces were only inches apart. She could feel his breath brush against her.

3...2...1

Softly, she pressed her lips to his. It only lasted a few seconds, but Yume wanted to melt. His lips were so freaking soft, and it felt like electricity was shooting through her body. It was so cliché.

When Yume pulled away she gave him a small smile. "Happy New Years Gaara."

She went to pull completely away and get up, but his hand snatched her wrist and pulled her back to him, she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but found she couldn't speak. Gaara's mouth was hindering that.

It took her less than two seconds to respond to him. Part of her couldn't believe that she was actually kissing him and said she needed that stop, the other part told the other to shut the hell up. When his tongue lightly traced her bottom lip, Yume melted. She quickly complied and opened her mouth to him, he explored her hot cavern with an expertise that left her dizzy.

As his hand traveled from her wrist up her arm, only to pause at her forearm, Yume's entire body seized up. Faster than he could comprehend, she was up and away from him. Her arms were clutched to her chest, her eyes wide with fear.

"Yume?" Gaara's voice was a little deeper than normal but he ignored it as he stared at the girl in front of him. She took several steps back when he stood up, her reaction caused him to freeze in his tracks. "What's wrong?"

Yume looked down at the floor. Tears were already gathering in her eyes, she squeezed her eyes shut to try and stop them from leaking down her face. Despite her best efforts, a sob escaped, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle anymore her shoulders started to shake from the force of her sobs.

Gaara was floored. He didn't know what had brought this on. Moving forward he gently grabbed her hands and pulled her against him. Yume wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his chest, soaking his tie and vest. His arms wrapped tightly around the trembling girl in his arms.

He didn't know how long they stood their, how long she cried for. When Yume pulled away from him, he was some what wary of what was to follow. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to her room.

"I'm going to change, just give me moment. "

Gaara looked around the room he was standing in. It was defiantly her taste, he know knew that red and black was probably her favorite colors. Sitting down on her bed, Gaara made a small mental note on just how soft it was. He took his jacket off and laid in down nect to him.

A few minutes later, Yume came out of her bathroom in a pair of sweat pants and a loose black shirt. Any make-up that was on her face was now scrubbed clean off. She glanced at him before climbing up on her bed next to him. She tucked her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I like you Gaara." Her gaze refused to look away from the floor. "I really like you, and I want...I want to be with you."

Momentarily stunned by her confession Gaara had to clear his throat. "But?" Why didn't her confessing freak him out?

"You don't want to be with me."

His eyes narrowed. "And how do you know that?"

She looked up startled by his somewhat harsh tone. The sadness returned as more tears gathered in her eyes. "You aren't going to want to be with me." She whispered, rephrasing herself.

"Why's that?"

"I'm damaged."

What the fuck did she mean by that? "What does that mean?" Gaara was getting annoyed with her vague little statements.

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep, calming breath. Clamping her nerves down with an iron will that she did not have. She kept her gaze locked on the floor as she spoke.

"A year and a half ago I was at a party with some friends and my boyfriend at the time. It was getting past midnight and I couldn't find Daisuke anywhere. I thought he left me there so I began to walk home. " She took in another deep breath. " On my walk home I was passing through an isolated section and someone grabbed me, pulling me into the woods. " A faint smile appeared.

"It was Daisuke, he wanted to scare me. After I yelled at him for being an idiot, he was trying to make it up to me when he heard something moving in the woods. As we started to leave though, I was hit over the head and was knocked out. " Yume had to pause, closing her eyes as more tears fell. "When I woke up, I was tied down to a table. There was this man standing over me, he started to touch me and when I resisted he made a comment about my boyfriend. Only then did I realize that Daisuke was also being restrained next to me. " A broken sob tore from her, Gaara was staring at her wide slight wide eyes. He didn't know if he wanted to hear this.

"T...the man...he had cut Daisuke up, there was so much blood all over him from all the cuts that was carved into his skin. At first I though he was dead, it wasn't until I saw his chest moving that I realized he was still alive. " Rocking back and forth Yume continued. "The man cut my dress off with a knife, then proceeded to cut me too...it hurt so badly. Each cut was across my stomach and over my ribs. "

Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like out of a horror movie.

"I screamed and screamed each time the blade cut into my skin. My screaming woke Daisuke up and when he noticed what was going on, he tried to break out of his restraints despite his own bleeding wounds. " Another sob. " The man moved his hands down my body to in between legs, when I kept them closed he hit me and forced my legs open. He gave me more cuts on the inside of my things and legs, moving closer and closer. When he was about to take my panties off, Daisuke somehow broke free and tackled him away from me. "

"Daisuke ended up knocking him unconscious and cut my restraints off, he picked my up and was carrying me out of that hell when...when..." The dam broke and Yume was full on bawling now. Gaara quickly pulled her in his arms. "The guy had grabbed Daisuke's ankle and he fell, I hit my head on something and it made me dizzy." Her words were slurring, and it was hard to tell what she saying. "When I pushed myself up I looked around for Daisuke only to..." Her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

(s)

_A scream ripped out of her when she saw the man raise the knife in his hand over his head and bring it down, stabbing Daisuke in the chest. As he raised it again, Yume found the strength to get to her feet. Grabbing the closest thing to her, Yume swung whatever was in her hand and hit the man in the face, knocking him off Daisuke.. She used the metal thing in her hands to hit him again and again. _

_After she made sure the guy was completely comatose she stumbled over to her boyfriends body. There was so much blood, her vision blurred as tears poured down her cheeks in rivulets. Placing a hand firmly on his chest to try and stop the bleeding Yume looked at Daisuke's face. _

_"Hang on...please just hang on." She whispered solemnly. Daisuke's eyes fluttered open and he gave her a weak smile as blood spilled out of his mouth and down his cheek. _

_"You...are so...beautiful." Daisuke couched, spraying blood all over her. Yume shushed him and grabbed her ruined dress pressing it firmly against his chest. She looked down at him and cried harder. "Don't...cry."_

_"Please hang on...I can't...please...don't leave me." Broken heat wrenching sobs was heard as Yume lifted him up and clutched him to her chest. _

_"I'll...love...you." More coughs was heard and Yume buried her head in his hair, rocking back and forth. His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned back enough to kiss him. When his hand fell from her face to the floor, Yume stared down at him with wide eyes._

_He was gone, there was no heart beat, no breathe, no life. Her boyfriend just died in her arms._

(f)

Yume was hanging on to Gaara like her life depended on it. All he could do was rock her as she cried her heart out. He couldn't believe what he just heard. A few minutes passed and Yume got a handle on her crying.

"Some hikers found us, they said that they could hear my screams and followed them. They never expected to find the scene that they walked in on though. I was taken to the hospital and was put under full medical examination. The man...that killed Daisuke, was a wanted serial killer and rapist that the cops was after for a long time. We spent months in and out of court, I had to testify against him, that monster is now serving life in a maximum security prison. " Yume leaned away from Gaara and wiped her eyes furiously.

"My mentality was fragile though, I had to see a counselor and a psychiatrist because I was suffering from major psychological trauma. I was diagnosed with depression, anxiety and PTSD. I couldn't handle it, the pain was to much so I..." Pausing Yume looked down at her arms and turned them over, revealing slits down her forearms and into her wrist. "I tried killing myself...hoping that it would stop the darkness that suffocating me. "

"I was saved though, my mom found me when she came home early to check on me. After that I was placed in a psych ward in for about four months, while locked up I tried to hang myself and starve myself to death. " Shaking her head, Yume smiled a small sad smile. "For some reason death didn't want me, when I finally came home I was laced under strict supervision. I spent the first two months trying to cope with being back home in Kumo. My parents decided that it was best if we moved away and started over, so we did."

Looking up at Gaara. "I have to take anxiety medication every morning, I have insomnia because of my nightmares and my body has scars all over it. I also have a smidge of a mood disorder, it ranges from being Bi-polar to depressed." Yume let out a dry laugh. "Now do you see why I said I'm damaged?"

"That doesn't mean anything." Locking gazed with Gaara, Yume blinked. "It just means your special."

Tears pricked her eyes again. She was amazed that her tear ducts still worked. Gaara lifted his hand and brushed away the traitorous tears that fell. Leaning forward he kissed her.

What happened to her was an unforgivable act of cruelty. Gaara didn't care though, now that he knew the truth, it made him want to be there with her. Yume was still special, to him. She was the first girl that he had ever allowed close to him.

How the mighty have fallen...

* * *

Well now you know what happened in the fullest. Yume saw her boyfriend get killed in front of her and now suffers from it.

I don't really like how ended this one, but I finished at 4:36 in the morning and just wanted the chapter to end...

Thank for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

First off, I just wanted to say how sorry I am that it has taken me so long to update.

Secondly, I'm sorry if this chapter is...boring or bad or whatever.

Thirdly, nope that's it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Have you ever felt like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders? Have you ever felt free of a burden that you've had to carry alone? Have you felt completely and utterly at peace for the first time?

Yume felt this way.

Telling Gaara her secret was one of the most scariest moments in her life. Sure telling her parents and Minato-san was rough, but it felt nothing close to how it felt to Gaara the truth. The fear of rejection. The fear that he would look at her like she was a disease. It haunted her thoughts the entire time.

Yet, he surprised her.

He didn't get up and leave. He didn't look at her with pity. He didn't look at her with disgust or judgment. Instead, he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her like she has never been kissed before. Yume allowed herself to feel happiness. If Gaara was willing to be with her even after everything she has told him.

Yume was not letting him go.

The two of them was currently laying in her bed, both of them on their sides facing each other. Soft music was playing in the background from Yume's sound system. Gaara was in a pair of her really baggy sweats and no shirt.

Yume had to stop herself from staring at him when he came out of her bathroom shirtless. Gaara had muscles under the clothes he wore, he was well defined and she could tell that he worked out.

As for the reason why he was laying in her bed. Well, it was late and Yume wasn't letting him drive home at 2:00 in the morning. Gaara didn't argue with her, which was surprising.

"Will you tell me about yourself?"

Gaara's eyes traced her face. She didn't ask because she was wanting something in return, she was just genuinely curious. Propping himself up on his elbow Gaara sighed.

"What do you want to know?

"Why do you have that tattoo?" She regretted the question as she soon as she asked it, his eyes became guarded and he looked away from her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

He shook his head. "No, it just has a painful memory behind it." Gaara looked back at her. "My family and I moved to Konoha when I was 5, my sister told me that our father couldn't stand living in Suna anymore."

Yume scooted closer to him, raising her hand to place it against his cheek.

"My mother died giving birth to me." Yume couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped. "My father blamed me for it, he became on alcoholic and would often take his anger out on me and my siblings. I got the worst end of it though. I was about 6 years old when my Uncle Yashimaru came to live with us. He was always nicest to me, he always said that his sister loved me even though she died."

Gaara sighed and laid down on his back. "He knew our dad was hitting us kids and whenever he saw the bruises on me, he'd just tell me that it was just my fathers way of showing his love. One night though, when I was 8, I could hear my father and Yashimaru arguing. Yashimaru came into my room and he told me that he was going to show me how he loved me so he..." Gaara closed his eyes. He couldn't say it, but he didn't have to. Yume understood completely, her eyes were wide with horror. "It went on for two years. The only reason it stopped was because Temari walked in. I can remember her screaming for Kankuro. My brother pulled him off me while Temari tended to me."

"My father knew about what was happening but didn't do a damn thing about it. Yashimaru was taken into custody and the last time I heard he is in a psychiatrist hospital somewhere." Gaara lifted his hand to his forehead, touching his tattoo. "All the times he would...he told me that no one loved me and I was alone. That I would never be loved, so he was giving me all the love that I'd never get. So, I got this when I turned 12."

"How did you talk someone into giving you a tattoo at that age?"

Gaara smirked and turned his head to look at her. "I have my ways." Yume smiled and turned on her stomach, resting her head on her arms.

"Thank you. For telling me." She lifted up and leaned over him, kissing him softly. Gaara cupped her face, kissing her back. Yume pulled away and gave him a soft smile, she laid down next to him resting her head next to his shoulder.

She wasn't about to get all touchy feely with him and cuddle. Gaara didn't seem like the type to cuddle anyway. Closing her eyes, Yume focused on the soft melody playing in the background and the body heat coming from the man beside her. Darkness pulled at her and for the first time in a long time, Yume fell into a peaceful night sleep.

"Yume dear?"

Yume heard someone softly whisper her name. Groaning, Yume turned away and snuggled closer to the warm, living, breathing body next to her. Her eyes snapped open, focusing on her mothers face.

"Mind explaining why there is a boy in your bed?"

Yume opened her mouth to speak before closing it and giving her mom a pleading, sheepish look. Aio gave her a daughter a small smile, looking at the red-head boy who had one arm wrapped around her daughter waist, the other was cushioning his head.

"I'll give you 15 minutes. You know how your father is." Yume nodded as her mom left the room.

Letting out the breath she was holding, she rested her head back against his chest. She took notice of their position. One arm draped over his torso, while her other was tucked into her side. She fit perfectly against him, and being in his arms. Yume wanted to stay their forever.

However, she couldn't.

Shifting slightly, she lifted her head only to see Gaara's eyes open and watching her.

"Morning."

Gaara gave her a small smirk. "Morning yourself."

"I actually slept really well last night."

Gaara looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Now that you mention it. "

Yume reluctantly sat up and scooted to the end of her bed, sliding off. She raised her arms above her head to stretch her muscles out and align her back. Walking into her bathroom, Yume looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different, except for the fact that her hair was a mess. Grabbing her brush she brushed any tangles or knots out, then she brushed her teeth.

Walking back to her room, she found Gaara on the phone. He looked up at her and she let him know the bathroom was free before she left to go downstairs and face the music. Her parents were in the kitchen, her mom was cooking something. Her dad didn't even look up at her, his eyes were on the newspaper in his hands.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"That depends." Her dad said picking his coffee cup up.

"On what?"

"Why you have that boy in your bed?"

Yume couldn't help but roll her eyes. "We didn't arrive here till late last night, it was way to late for him to drive home and we don't have any the guest rooms set up yet either."

"So he had to sleep in your bed?" Hideki finally looked at his daughter. He was just worried, that much was obvious.

Yume looked down at the table. Her arms were crossed over each other. Turning her left arm over she looked down at her scar as she traced it lightly. Her fathers eyes followed the movement, saddening over why his daughter carried them.

"I told him the truth about everything."

Aio stopped what she was doing and turned to stare at her daughter. She caught Hideki's eyes and tilted her head smiling. "And how did he take it." Her daughters answering smile was all the older woman needed to see.

"He accepted me, even after finding out."

Hideki sighed. It was a big step for Yume to open up to someone, she wouldn't even do it for Minato during their sessions. "Give us a little warning next time okay." Yume smiled and got up to hug her dad.

Gaara chose that time to walk in the kitchen, albeit a little hesitant though. He was wearing his slacks and white shirt and his tie from last night. His vest and jacket was over his arm.

"You hungry Gaara-kun?" Aio asked flipping the omelet in the skillet.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to go." Yume looked at him and tilted her head. "My sister needs me to come home for some important. " He locked eyes with her. "news that we have to discuss."

Yume followed him to her front door. "I guess I'll see you later."

Gaara pulled her towards him and gave her light kiss. "Come to my house later, if you want." Yume nodded and watched him leave.

Going back to the kitchen she ate breakfast before going to take a shower and get dressed for the day. Her phone started ringing when she excited her bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and one in her hair.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Yume_. " It was Hinata. "_Do you want to go out, maybe go shopping or something_."

"Yeah. I just got out of the shower, so I can pick you up in about 40 minutes."

"_That sounds good_."

"Alright I'll see you then Hinata."

"_Bye Yume_."

Hanging the phone up, Yume pulled on some washed out jeans, a red long sleeved shirt and knee high black boots. Her jeans were tucked into her boots. Grabbing her black jacket, purse and keys Yume raced down stairs as she threw her hair up into a ponytail.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out with Hinata shopping."

Aio came out of her kitchen drying her hands. "Shopping?"

"Yeah, I'll be back later."

...

"So? Are you two together now?"

Yume had just got done telling Hinata the events that transpired last night. They were sitting in the food court of the mall.

"I don't know." Yume shrugged and dipped a french fry in ketchup. "He never really said anything about it."

Hinata tilted her head and looked at the girl who she now considered one her most treasured friends. It was obvious that Yume looked happier. Her eyes weren't so closed off and her posture was more relaxed. Being around Gaara was having a very positive effect on her.

"Ask him."

Yume let out a small laugh. "If it was that easy." Yume gave Hinata a coy smile and leaned forward. "What did you and Naruto do last night?"

Hinata's face turned red with embarrassment, she started stuttering and waving her hands in front of her. "N...nothing."

"Awe come on Hina? He didn't even kiss you?"

If it was possible her face turned even more red. Yume was slightly worried that the girl would pass out. Hinata looked down at her food. "He did."

"Whaaaat?" Yume asked not being able to keep the smile off her face. "He kissed you!?"

Hinata nodded. "At Midnight and when he dropped me off." Her lavender eyes were literally swimming with joy.

Yume was so happy for her friend. She knew that Hinata has had a long time crush on Naruto, and knowing that there might be a slight chance that Naruto liked her back made Yume's heart warm. Hinata deserved happiness.

She was still going to have a heart to heart chat with Naruto though.

They finished their food and picked up what bags they currently had. It was only a little after one so they had a few more hours of shopping to do. Yume dragged Hinata to many different stores. They would try on many different outfits and pose for each other. When they finally called it a day it was well past four in the afternoon, and each of them had more bags than they could carry.

Yume hated shopping, but she actually enjoyed herself today. The money she used was from the bank account her parents had set up for her. The account she usually didn't touch, because she had no need to.

She never shopped!

After Yume dropped Hinata off. she made a pit stop at her house to drop most of her bags off. Her parents weren't home so she left them a note saying that she went over to Gaara's and that she'd be back before 10:00.

She hummed along to the song that was playing over the radio as she drove the route she was getting very used to. Every time she came over to his house, she couldn't stop the awe that would hit her when his house came into view.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

Yume parked her car and made sure to grab the bag in her front seat before trekking her way to his front door. His car was in the driveway so she really hoped that he was home. She knocked a few times and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. She smiled when the red-head that she came to see opened the door for her a few moments later.

"Hey!"

Gaara inclined his head and opened the door further to allow her to enter. She slipped her shoes off and clutched the bag tightly in her hands as she followed him towards his living room. She sat down next to him and turned her body towards him, her smile still present.

"Why are you so cheery?"

Yume let her smile slip a bit. He didn't mean anything by it, she knew that, but she found herself deflating a little. She looked down at the bag in her arms before thrusting it toward him.

"I bought you something."

Gaara looked at the bag for a minute before hesitantly taking it from her. "It's my thank you. For yesterday and for accepting me, even though you know the truth about me."

Gaara opened the bag his eyes widening ever so slightly. He pulled the two records out of the bag and looked them over. Yume gave him a small smile.

"I thumbed through your collection and noticed that you was missing a few of them. When I was at the mall today, I asked the man who ran the record score if he had those two. He had to dig in the back of the store to find them, but..." Yume trailed off as she looked away. It was a little strange to know that someone like Gaara had a hobby of collecting old records.

Gaara looked up at her. He knew that these cost quite a lot of money. Without thinking, he leaned over and gently grasped her chin, pulling her head back towards him. Her eyes widened when he gently kissed her. Yume smiled and easily kissed him back. She felt giddy.

Gaara was one hell of a catch and she was thrilled that he was even showing her the time of day. A part of this was her fault because she refused to leave him alone in school after their first encounter with each other. So technically, she weaseled her way into his life and refused to leave. Gaara just accepted that fact.

Yume weaved one arm around his neck and shuffled closer to him, when his hands landed on her hips and jerked her further towards him she found herself suddenly straddling him. She didn't object when the kiss turned more heated. Yume felt a small fire suddenly spark to life inside her as desire pooled within her belly.

A groan slipped past her lips as his hands traveled up her sides. Gaara paused and brushed over the sensitive area again, causing another moan to escape Yume. Her sides were sensitive and one of her spots. Yume fisted her hands in his hair and kissed him harder and slipped her tongue in his mouth. The kiss was turning more sexual by the second and Yume couldn't find it in herself to care. Even though it way to soon for something like this.

A throat clearing caused the two teens to stop. Yume jerked away from Gaara and looked towards the occupant standing in the doorway. To her uttermost humiliation it was Kankuro, and from the sly smile he was wearing, there was no way he was ever going to let this little incident go.

Gaara fixed his brother with a glare as Yume slid off his lap and sat down beside him once again. Leave it to Kankuro to show up at the worst possible time.

"What do you want?" Gaara's voice was cold and agitated.

"Well I _was_ going to come watch a movie but, I see the living room is kind of...occupied." Kankuro said giving Gaara and Yume a sneaky smile.

Yume smiled. Gaara was giving his brother his best death glare and it was...cute. Yume shifted to stand up, causing Gaara to turn his attention to her. Without saying anything she took his hand and pulled him up off the couch and started to drag him out of the living room.

"It's all yours." She said as she pulled Gaara along up to his room. She knew the only reason she was even able to move him was because he was allowing it. Yume flopped down on his bed once they were inside his room.

Gaara sat the gift Yume bought him down on his desk and turned to look at her. Her eyes connected with his and she smiled, patting the space beside her. Gaara laid down next to her and Yume instantly rolled over to lay on his chest. She tangled her legs with his and sighed once she was completely nestled against him.

"Gaara." Her voice was small whisper and he almost didn't hear her.

"Hm."

"I'm falling for you. More than I expected too." Yume admitted as she splayed her fingers out over his chest.

Gaara remained silent for a moment before shifting around till he was on top of her. He laid his hand against her temple and traced a path down her cheek and neck, across her clavicle till he stopped with his hand resting on her upper chest, directly above her chest. He could feel her pounding heart as it beat under his hand. He glanced up and looked into her hazel depths, which were starting to get misty.

"I'm falling for you too."

Yume let a small smile appear as she let out the breath she was holding. She lifted up off the mattress to close the distance between them. She kissed him and he instantly reciprocated. Yume wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down more on top of her.

For the first time in over a year Yume let her heart beat for someone else

* * *

Ehhh. So, I'm really happy with this. I just had to get something out there since its been damn near a month since I've updated any of my stories.

What can I say though, when life hits, your screwed. I had finals out the wazoo so my main focus was passing those witches!

For all those out there that have reviewed or are following my story or you have named it a favorite. I thank you! It means a lot and it helps to keep me motivated to continue.

Now! Tell me whatcha think...

**WAIT!**

Have any of you been keeping up with the manga on Naruto? Or more importantly _Naruto Gaiden: The Hokage and the Scarlet Spring _

_I _seriously want to know what the hell is going on in Kishimoto's head!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey!

So, I've been gone for a while, and now that I'm back I have some questions for you all

Should I continue this story? I've been thinking about just deleting everything and starting anew, but I want to know what you readers think before I do.

So, what's the verdict? Should I continue or no?


End file.
